OMEGAVERSE: TOCANDO EL CIELO
by LadyYuukiBlack
Summary: Omegaverse. –Firma y serás libre-Murmuró Bellatrix Lestrange, inclinándose sobre la mesa y estirando hacia ella el contrato matrimonial, sus ojos traspasándola tras aquellas redondas y oscuras gafas–Sin ataduras, sin restricciones, sin ciclos de calor vergonzosos y tortuosos que te unan a cualquier alfa… Firma y las dos saldremos ganando, Granger…-Dijo, arrastrando las letras.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: **_Omegaverse. –Firma y serás libre-Murmuró Bellatrix Lestrange, inclinándose sobre la mesa y estirando hacia ella el contrato matrimonial, sus ojos traspasándola tras aquellas redondas y oscuras gafas–Sin ataduras, sin restricciones, sin ciclos de calor vergonzosos y tortuosos que te unan a cualquier alfa… Firma y las dos saldremos ganando, Granger…-Dijo, arrastrando las letras._

**N/A: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todos los derechos pertenecen a su auténtica autora, JK Rowling.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**OMEGAVERSE: TOCANDO EL CIELO**

**CAPÍTULO I:**

Hermione Jane Granger sintió que una abrumadora sensación de mareo tiraba de ella hacia el suelo, que una extraña angustia atenazaba sus entrañas y las revolvía, que su boca comenzaba a segregar saliva a borbotones -como si tuviera unas repentinas e imperiosas ganas de echar el desayuno sobre la alfombra persa- y que el vello del cuerpo se le ponía de punta, de una forma violenta e incontenible. Con la energía de un volcán en erupción.

-Ah, Morgana…-Gimió, dejando a un lado su libro de poesía favorito, sobre la mesita de centro de la salita de té, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se agarraba del vientre con gran dolor. De pronto, hacía demasiado calor en la habitación.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Señorita?-Preguntó un caballero, quien se hallaba sentado muy cerca del ventanal del salón, inclinado sobre un elegante escritorio, color caoba y con apliques dorados. Se trataba de un amigo íntimo de la familia, que usualmente solía visitarlos tras sus numerosos viajes al extranjero.

Levantó la mirada, deteniendo su escritura del papel que mantenía sujeto entre las manos. Su ceño ligeramente fruncido, prestando atención a la jovencita.

-M-Me duele…-Se aquejó Hermione, comenzando a marearse, e inclinándose peligrosamente hacia delante.

Un espeso olor comenzó a llenar la habitación. Una fragancia tan característica, que comenzó a distorsionar el aire estático y fresco del lugar.

-¡Querida!-Exclamó su madre, una mujer de mediana edad, soltando su bordado con premura y poniéndose en pie-¿Querida, estás bien?-Preguntó, acercándose a su primogénita, que ahora se había puesta pálida como la cal y había comenzado a sudar, profusa e incontrolablemente.

Hermione comenzó a emitir nauseabundos sonidos de arcadas, pasando de un blanco pálido a un rojo candente que nubló todo su rostro. Todo en un segundo.

-Madre-Balbuceó, abriendo la boca como si quisiera gritar de dolor-Ah…-Gimió, acalorada.

-¡Hermione!-Chilló Ginebra Weasley, poniéndose también en pie y corriendo a un lado de esta, observando cómo su mejor amiga pasaba a exudar ahora cantidades ingentes de sudor. Tocó su frente, trémula y, horrorizada, comprobó que tenía una fiebre altísima... Su frente bullía, así como todo su cuerpo.

-¡Tippy!-Gritó la Sra. Granger, poniéndose en pie y corriendo directamente hacia donde una de las elfinas de la casa apareció, temblando de pavor ante el tono alterado e histérico de su Ama.

-¿Sí, Ama?-Preguntó la elfina, de orbes grandes y brillantes como el sol, observando la escena con gran inquietud. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, bajo sus simples y oscuras vestiduras.

-Avisa al Sr. Granger-Espetó con un creciente pánico en la voz-¡Inmediatamente!-Apremió.

-Pero Ama, el Amo se halla reunido con algunos de sus socios capitalistas en su despacho, yo…-Intentó decir la diminuta criatura.

-¡Ve, ahora!-Volvió a espetar, mientras las arcadas y quejidos de Hermione iban en aumento-Y luego preséntate en San Mungo y trae hasta aquí a un Sanador. ¡Corre!-Exclamó.

Un sollozo irrumpió de pronto en la habitación, cortándole el aliento a la Señora de la casa. Las cosas parecían ponerse peor a cada momento que pasaba.

-Señorita Granger…-Murmuró el caballero, Sir Thomas, intentando ayudar, pero sin ser capaz de poder mover un solo pie. Una sensación de náuseas se había instalado en su cuerpo y quiso vomitar, encontrándose repentinamente enfermo. Lo mismo sucedía con Ginebra.

La elfina asintió y en seguida desapareció tras un pequeño estallido y algunas volutas de humo negro.

La Sra. Granger se dio la vuelta y corrió de vuelta al lado de su hija. Ginebra la sujetaba, ambas de rodillas contra el suelo, pero parecía que de un momento a otro ambas desfallecerían sobre el mismo. No importaba la fuerza que la pelirroja intentaba imponer al tren superior de su hija, agarrándole el corpiño con ambas manos y tratando de impulsarla hacia atrás, sin conseguirlo. Hermione parecía estar a punto de desfallecer en cualquier momento y se empecinaba en caer como un pesado martillo contra la superficie de la habitación, aunque esta estuviera acolchada por la esponjosa y suave alfombra.

-Ginebra, apártate de Hermione-Dijo la Sra Granger, sujetando ella misma a su hija-Y usted, Sir Thomas, salga de la habitación, inmediatamente.

El pobre hombre salió escopeteado de la habitación, sujetándose una mano contra los labios e intentando abrirse el cuello de la camisa con la otra, acalorado. Ginebra también se apartó, tan mareada como el invitado, cayendo a un lado del sofá, enrojecida y tremendamente sofocada.

Aquello podría tratarse del Calor. El Primer Calor de su hija. Debían apartarse de ella o aquello se tornaría en una desagradable pesadilla. Podían quedar todos expuestos al Calor, pensó.

-Bufh…-Balbuceó Hermione, intentando con todas sus fuerzas resistir las ganas de echarlo todo y de caer desmayada contra el cuerpo de su madre. Juntas se balancearon, esperando que las terribles y desagradables sensaciones pasaran, mientras su padre se apresuraba en llegar hasta ellas.

-Madre…-Dijo Hermione, sollozando sin parar, su cuerpo enrojecido y sudando a borbotones.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, la respiración arrítmica, el corazón acelerado. Sentía calor, temblores, sacudidas de dolor que la atravesaban por todas partes sin piedad. Pero, sobre todo, sentía un extraño, incómodo e indeseable malestar en sus senos, así como en sus partes íntimas, bajo las capas de muselina y ropa interior que la vestían. _¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué podía ser?_ Quiso ella saber, con las lágrimas desbordándose de sus despiertos e inteligentes ojos castaños.

De pronto, la puerta de la estancia se abrió y el Señor Granger apareció, con una mano contra la nariz, el puño de su elegante camisa blanca taponando su boca y las fosas nasales, sin poder respirar entre el espesor de las hormonas saturando el oxígeno del salón. Parecía preocupado, terriblemente preocupado por el llamado de la elfina que había interrumpido su reunión. A su lado, un Sanador lo siguió adentro, sujetando un paño contra su rostro y portando consigo uno de aquellos exclusivos maletines médicos de San Mungo, el hospital más cercano a la mansión.

-Aparta, mi amor-Dijo el Señor Granger, apartando a su colorada mujer-El Sanador está aquí-Le indicó, sujetándola entre sus brazos y dejando que este se hiciera cargo de la situación.

Los sollozos de Hermione aumentaron considerablemente, sintiéndose desvalida e indefensa.

-Muy bien, tranquilidad, shhh…-Intentó tranquilizar el médico, dejando a un lado su maletín-Ya estoy aquí, vamos a poner solución a esto-Siguió diciendo, con voz calmada, como si intentara tranquilizar a la muchacha, ahora recostada contra la base del sillón en el que había estado. Su rostro parecía compungido de puro dolor.

El Sanador le tocó primeramente la frente, después le examinó las pupilas, los ganglios… Todo ello con el pañuelo ahora amarrado con precisión tras su nuca. La examinaba minuciosamente.

-Tiene el pulso algo disparado-Aseveró, presionando un lugar específico de su muñeca. Sacó su varita y realizó una serie de chequeos sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, que temblaba.

Después de algunos minutos, supo exactamente lo que le sucedía. Estaba claro.

-Está teniendo su Primer Calor-Sentenció, guardando la varita en su sitio y sacando una poción de color amarillo, espesa y muy parecida a la miel, que rápidamente le tendió a la joven, sobre sus labios enrojecidos y esponjados. Esta tragó entre arcadas, repugnándole el sabor extraño que le picó en la lengua. Cuando lo hizo, el médico por fin pudo retirarla de su boca.

-Merlín Santo…-Susurró la mujer, compadeciéndose de su pobre hija-Pensé que llegaría mucho más tarde, quizá en unos tres años. Cuatro…-Murmuró, apesadumbrada.

-A veces sucede, Señora Granger, no es inusual…-Dijo el médico, pasándole un paño fresco por el rostro a su paciente-¿Cuántos años tiene la joven?-Indagó, concentrado en los signos vitales de esta.

-Dieciséis años, diecisiete en dos semanas-Contestó el padre, sudando copiosamente, como su esposa, que presentaba una expresión borrosa, aturdida.

-Normalmente, el Primer Calor tiende a llegar sobre los veintiuno, sin embargo, en ocasiones el Calor puede llegar a presentarse antes-Explicó, guardándolo todo, mientras Hermione parecía que comenzaba a caer en el sopor de la poción y los hechizos del Sanador-Como bien saben, se trata de un ciclo hormonal reproductivo bastante agresivo… por ello y, debido al estado en el que se encuentra la Señorita Granger, lo más prudente sería dejarla reposar y medicarla hasta que los síntomas remitan. Esto podría tomar dos semanas, aproximadamente. Quizá más en su caso.

-¿Se pondrá…? ¿Se pondrá bien?-Preguntó Ginebra Weasley, encontrando por fin su voz, algo afectada por las hormonas de su mejor amiga.

-Se pondrá bien, Señorita-Aseguró el médico, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la chica-Y ahora, miremos qué tal está usted-Indicó, comprobando el estado de la misma-Después, me ocuparé del caballero del pasillo. Su aspecto no era bueno…-Murmuró, poniéndose en acción, recordando las arcadas del mismo sobre un delicado jarrón vacío.

Los padres de Hermione se pusieron rápidamente en acción y, llamando a los elfos domésticos, se ocuparon de su primogénita, ambos preocupados por su salud. Aquel ataque repentino del ciclo reproductivo mágico había sido tan inesperado como brutal. Mientras tanto, la castaña, inmersa entre el sopor de las pociones y la fatiga de su Primer Calor, se dejó llevar en brazos y, flotando en una nube de confusión, cayó presa de un sueño sin sueños, tan profundo como el mar…

Su _Primer Calor_, pensó.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tres años después…**

-Espero que nadie me vea…-Susurró Hermione, colocándose la capucha de su elegante capa en la cabeza, para así ocultar su rostro, mientras salía precipitadamente de la tienda de túnicas de la que sus tías parecían no poder despegarse cada vez que visitaban el pueblo de Hogsmeade.

Habían esperado horas, días, meses… ¡Años! Y ya no soportaba permanecer como una muñeca de porcelana sobre la tarima, quieta, temiendo que la varita afilada de costura de la maga se le clavara en alguna parte del cuerpo. En cuanto sus tías se habían puesto a debatir sobre telas y colores de temporada, Hermione se había escabullido hacia la puerta celestial de la tienda. No le interesaban todos aquellos temas superfluos; a ella solo le interesaban los libros…

Hermione se alejó varias calles, dejando atrás el emporio de moda femenina para brujas y, con la mirada puesta en los puestos del pueblo y en los escaparates de las tiendas, buscó algo que le despertara el interés. Muy pronto lo halló, cuando sus ojos dieron con su librería predilecta, que en aquellos momentos parecía algo más calmada que otros días, en los que solían invitar a alguna celebridad mágica de Europa y se celebraban eventos importantes de diversa índole. Se le dibujó una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y, sintiendo el imperioso impulso de hacerse con un nuevo libro para su colección privada, se adentró en esta.

_Ahhhh_… Suspiró, extasiada.

Respiró el agradable olor a libro viejo, a madera robusta, a tinta derramada y cera caliente que provenía de las velas ahora apagadas. Escuchó el tintinear de la puerta que había abierto al ser golpeada por una sencilla campanilla añeja, el paso de magos y brujas repicando sobre el suelo de madera del lugar, el murmullo de las hojas al ser pasadas, el suave gorjeo de los clientes al conversar entre sí sobre ciertos temas de interés académico. _Mmmmm_… saboreó ella, como si acabara de aterrizar sobre el cielo, complacida hasta el extremo.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, Señorita?-Le preguntó una amable mujer, vestida con una túnica de uniforme, pasando por su lado. Tras de sí, cientos de columnas de libros la seguían, levitando en el aire, esperando ansiosos a ser colocados en sus respectivos lugares. Hermione sonrió con placidez al ver esto. No había nada en este mundo que amara más que los libros.

-¿Podría indicarme la sección de libros sobre Aritmancia inglesa avanzada?-Preguntó ella con la capucha de su capa ya puesta en su sitio. Un radiante amasijo de rizos castaños apareció en su lugar.

-Claro-Aseguró la buena mujer-Este pasillo, a la derecha, todo recto hasta llegar al final-Indicó con eficiencia.

-Gracias-Sonrió Hermione, viendo como la bruja se ponía de nuevo en marcha, seguida por las columnas y columnas de libros sobre Herbología, Defensa e Historia de la Magia.

_Fascinante_… pensó ella, comenzando a caminar hacia la sección de Aritmancia.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que por fin localizó el libro que ansiaba tener para sí misma. Lo agarró del lomo, lo acarició con cariño y, sonriendo, embobada por su magnificencia, quiso ver su índice. Sin embargo y, repentinamente, un tremendo golpetazo contra la librería frente a la chica hizo que la pesada estructura de madera se sacudiera terriblemente, provocando que el chirrido agudo de las bisagras que la unían al suelo rechinaran y algunos libros cayeran como si no fueran más que piedras arrojadas por una cascada de agua furiosa.

Hermione se apartó rápidamente del robusto mueble, con los ojos como platos y, escuchando atentamente los ruidos que seguían originándose al otro lado del mismo, intentó averiguar su causa. Agarró algunos de los pobres libros que habían caído sobre la madera del suelo y, con la intención honesta de devolverlos a su legítimo lugar, pudo escuchar parte de una conversación que sin duda amenazó con helarle la sangre:

-Voy a cortarte las pelotas y a dártelas de comer, Colagusano…-Espetó una profunda y siniestra voz de mujer-Y, cuando te las hayas comido, te obligaré a devolverlas sobre tus ridículos pies, para que te las puedas volver a comer después-Amenazó de forma siniestra.

La muchacha, al otro lado de la estantería se llevó una mano a la boca, escandalizada por todo aquel periplo de palabras. Entonces, poco a poco, se acercó a la balda más vacía, por la cual se habían precipitado más libros al vacío y, pegando el oído a esta, escuchó atentamente:

-Mi Señora, por favor, perdóneme-Suplicó el individuo en cuestión, un hombre que parecía tan aterrorizado que apenas podía articular palabra-Le suplico que me perdone-Sollozó.

-Me importan una mierda tus súplicas-Aguijoneó, furiosa, letal-¿Qué crees que dirá el Señor si se entera del daño que has ocasionado?-Le preguntó, agarrándolo de nuevo por las solapas de su traje y golpeándolo duramente contra las baldas de la estantería.

-Oh, no, por favor, eso no, Mi Señora Bellatrix-Balbuceó el hombrecillo, sollozando con mucha más fuerza que antes-Por favor, no me descubra ante el Señor Oscuro, por favor-Suplicó-Haré lo que sea, por favor-Exclamó, pidiendo clemencia, aterrorizado.

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad, dividida entre seguir escuchando o marchar de allí. Al fin, escogiendo qué hacer, siguió con su oreja pegada todo lo posible al mueble, aunque esta vez, la necesidad de averiguar de quiénes se trataba pudo con ella y, apartando algunos libros que habían sobrevivido al terremoto inicial, intentó discernir sus rostros echando un breve vistazo.

Una mujer alta y delgada, de cabellos oscuros y trenzados, ojos redondos y negros enmarcados por unas elegantes y sencillas gafas redondas de metal, vestida de forma misteriosa, mantenía sujeto a un caballero de baja estatura, horondo, desaliñado y de aspecto repugnante. Lo tenía preso entre sus manos, elegantes y finas, suaves pero letales, asfixiándolo con todas su fuerza, mientras seguía escupiéndole una serie de frases sobre torturas que le puso la piel de gallina… Hermione volvió a tragar en seco, conmocionada, pero a su vez, imbuida por su aura de poder.

-Lo haré, lo haré, Señora, Mi Señora-Aseguró el hombrecillo, a toda prisa, temiendo por su vida más que nunca.

-Tráemelo al anochecer o te prometo que te arrepentirás de esto, bastardo-Espetó, cambiando su agarre para sujetarle esta vez las mejillas rechonchas y grasientas-Si vuelves a fallar…-Quiso decirle, interrumpiendo su amenaza mientras clavaba sus penetrantes orbes en Hermione.

Bellatrix soltó al aterrorizado hombre, con aspereza, golpeándolo contra el mueble y, sin quitar la mirada de la espantada muchacha, que se hallaba petrificada por haber sido descubierta, le dijo, arrastrando peligrosamente las palabras en su lengua:

-Lárgate de aquí-Se desquitó, haciendo gestos secos de querer limpiarse el sudor de este sobre su túnica negra, sobria pero sumamente costosa.

-Sí, Mi Señora Bellatrix, sí Mi Señora-Borbotó el hombre apresuradamente, marchando de ahí a toda prisa.

Hermione, por fin, se movió también y, colocando a toda prisa los libros sobre las baldas, quiso huir del lugar, dejando atrás su preciado libro sobre Aritmancia avanzada. Sin embargo, su plan de escape se vio truncado cuando, taponándole la mujer el camino -pues se había deslizado en el pasillo con la misma gracia y suavidad de una serpiente-, la detuvo. La miraba atentamente, sin apenas pestañear, analizándola con minuciosa precisión. En su cintura vio una varita, lo que la puso en tensión.

_¿Me hará pagar a mí también?_, pensó, trémula.

Hermione bajó la mirada, temerosa y, carraspeando un breve saludo, educado y cortés, trató de pasar indemne por su lado, odiándose por haber sido tan entrometida y descuidada. _Nunca aprendería_, se dijo, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

-Te olvidas esto-Le señaló, haciendo que la muchacha detuviera sus pasos. Su voz le provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

La mujer, de nombre Bellatrix, se posicionó de nuevo enfrente de la castaña y, ofreciéndole el libro en fingido son de paz, quiso que esta lo agarrara. Cuando lo hizo, sujetó su fina muñeca y le susurró, impulsándola bruscamente hacia ella:

-Lo que has escuchado es confidencial…-Susurró, sin andarse por las ramas-Espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente como para no mencionarle esto a nadie-Aconsejó, habiendo visto que la muchacha tenía un especial gusto por las materias académicas más complejas. No era lo que se podía definir como una "tonta".

Hermione quiso decir algo, pero de pronto, unas voces agudas y ligeramente irritantes hicieron acto de presencia, haciéndolas separarse bruscamente.

-¡Hermione Jane Granger!-Exclamó una de sus tías, localizándola al fin, junto a su hermana-De nuevo escabulléndote.

-L-Lo siento, tía Eveline…-Se disculpó Hermione, aferrándose tímidamente al libro en cuestión que le había devuelto la mujer de aspecto elegante pero imponente-Tía Susanne…-Añadió, en todo de disculpa, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Oh, Señorita Lestrange-Dijo sorprendida Susanne-No sabía que conocía usted a mi sobrina-Se sorprendió la mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules.

Las tres mujeres se hicieron una ligera venia de cortesía.

-El azar ha hecho que me encuentre con… la Señorita Granger-Contestó Bellatrix, sonriendo de una forma engañosamente suave y amable-Le estaba aconsejando sobre libros de Aritmancia, cuando aparecieron ustedes-Dijo ella, observando de nuevo a Hermione. Sus ojos clavados en ella como dos clavos ardiendo.

-Oh, nuestra querida Hermione-Suspiró encantadoramente Eveline, sacudiendo la cabeza-Todo cuanto quiere en este mundo son los libros. Tiene cientos de ellos en casa, sin embargo, nunca es suficiente para ella. Tiene una mente muy despierta-Alagó la mujer, orgullosa de su sobrina, aunque fastidiada por el hecho de que siempre escapara cuando se trataba de moda.

Bellatrix asintió, todavía fingiendo una sonrisa que le provocó más escalofríos a Hermione.

-Bueno-Interrumpió, antes de que se hiciera un silencio incómodo o, más bien, que las mujeres siguieran su parlanchina conversación incesantemente-Debo marchar, tengo algunos negocios en marcha que precisan mi atención…-Dijo ella, inclinándose hacia las damas-Un placer…

Bellatrix Lestrange se dio la vuelta, regresando a su rostro inexpresivo y carente de emociones. Hermione, por su parte, todavía sujetaba el libro contra su pecho con mucha fuerza, viéndola salir de la tienda, ahora un poco más concurrida. Su porte elegante, su trenza, su aura, hizo de su pecho un nido de pájaros inquieto.

-Es latente en ella que es una alfa-Comentó su tía-Muy poderosa e influyente, por lo que dicen. Bueno, solo hay que verla…-Señaló mirando a su hermana, Susanne.

-¡Y su familia es inmensamente rica!-Añadió Susanne, dirigiéndolas a ambas al mostrador de la tienda.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, mordiéndose el labio, pensativa.

_Bellatrix Lestrange era alfa_… Se estremeció ella, ante semejante revelación, tragando no sin un poco de dificultad.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_***Dos años después… (Previo al capítulo II)***_

–_Firma y serás libre-Murmuró Bellatrix Lestrange, inclinándose sobre la mesa y estirando hacia ella el contrato matrimonial, sus ojos traspasándola tras aquellas redondas y oscuras gafas–Sin ataduras, sin restricciones, sin ciclos de calor vergonzosos y tortuosos que te unan a cualquier alfa… Firma y las dos saldremos ganando, Granger…-Dijo, arrastrando las letras._

-.-.-.-.-.-

LadyYuukiBlack.


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY: **_Omegaverse. –Firma y serás libre-Murmuró Bellatrix Lestrange, inclinándose sobre la mesa y estirando hacia ella el contrato matrimonial, sus ojos traspasándola tras aquellas redondas y oscuras gafas–Sin ataduras, sin restricciones, sin ciclos de calor vergonzosos y tortuosos que te unan a cualquier alfa… Firma y las dos saldremos ganando, Granger…-Dijo, arrastrando las letras._

**N/A: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todos los derechos pertenecen a su auténtica autora, JK Rowling.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**OMEGAVERSE: TOCANDO EL CIELO**

**CAPÍTULO II:**

**Dos años después…**

**Cuartel Oficial de Mortífagos**

Bellatrix Lestrange terminó de anudarse la larga trenza que reposaba sobre su pecho y con un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha, la lanzó por encima de su hombro, ocasionando que el apretado nudo de tela que había utilizado para ello le azotara las nalgas con fuerza. Después, se ajustó las gruesas vendas salpicadas de sangre, sudor y arena que protegían sus puños, pasó a recolocarse el corsé negro -aplicando algo más de aquella deliciosa presión sobre su cuerpo- y, siendo consciente de la enorme excitación que levantaba en el ring con su sola presencia, dejó que el público tras las barreras de madera se deleitara con la excitación del próximo combate. Exhaló, sacudió su cuerpo de arriba hasta abajo, realizó un par de sentadillas, sintiendo la arena oscura entre los dedos de los pies y, entonces, se limpió el sudor de la frente y del cuello, regresando a su posición de lucha.

Toda ella rezumando agresividad, fuerza y letal precisión.

Su oponente, un mago mayor que ella en peso, tamaño y edad saltó por encima de las vallas y aterrizó limpiamente sobre el pequeño cuadrilátero. Escupió sobre el suelo de arena, de grano tan grueso y duro como el arroz, soltó una risotada mancillada de testosterona, se posicionó y, desafiando el rictus de total concentración y serenidad de Bellatrix, comenzó a acecharla como si deseara aplastarle el cráneo de un solo movimiento. Como si confiara en su sexo para ganar, como si Bellatrix, tan solo por el hecho de ser mujer, no significara nada y quisiera devolverla a su lugar.

-¿Preparada, Lestrange?-Le preguntó el hombre, arrastrando su apellido y saltando de un lado a otro del cuadrilátero de madera astillada, como si intentara probarla y averiguar si albergaba alguna flaqueza o debilidad. Queriendo saber si los anteriores cinco combates la habían podido debilitar de alguna forma.

-¿Desafiándome, Crabbe?-Contraatacó Bellatrix, levantando la comisura izquierda de su labio, en un amago de sonrisa apenas apreciable. Sus ojos lo miraron acecharla, tanteando el terreno e intentando arrinconarla contra un costado del reducido espacio.

El rugido ante tales bravuconerías por parte de ambos luchadores produjo un atronador grito, el cual resonó por las paredes del enorme sótano de la casa, aumentando la temperatura.

Repentinamente, Bellatrix alzó ambas manos con las palmas totalmente abiertas -apuntando hacia el cielo- y se dejó conducir mansamente hacia uno de los costados del ring. Desconcertado pero excitado, el mortígafo se relamió ante esto y avanzó hacia ella, todavía incrédulo pero complacido ante tal sumisión por parte de la bruja:

-¿Qué tramas, pequeña princesa del averno?-Quiso saber él, cuadrando los puños, intentando al fin asestarle un primer y tentativo puñetazo en el rostro-No me creo tu numerito… El que te rindas tan rápido… eso no es propio de ti. ¿Debería preocuparme? ¿Ya estás cansada?-Intentó picarla, molestarla, aguijonearla.

Bellatrix volvió a sonreírle y seguidamente, tras esquivar el puñetazo del hombre, se movió y le realizó una fluida y exquisita reverencia, mientras giraba hacia un lado y se alejaba de él. Dicho cambio en las formas de combatir de Bellatrix levantó un rugido de pura adrenalina entre todo el público allí reunido.

_¿Qué está haciendo?_ Se preguntó la gente, excitada y al mismo tiempo desconcertada.

-¿Dónde vas, eh?-Dijo el mago, levantando una ceja y siguiéndola hacia el otro extremo, en el que la pelinegra se había ubicado, de nuevo colocando frente a su rostro ambos puños-¿Qué pretendes?-Inquirió él.

El hombre se acercó a ella y, estaban a tan solo unos pocos pasos de distancia cuando, de pronto, esta levantó de nuevo los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se deslizó hacia una de las gruesas barreras, por la que algunos magos y brujas contenían el aliento, eufóricos. Relajada y flexible, tan ligera como un junco de agua, se recostó sobre la madera, se inclinó por encima de esta -sintiendo el peso de sus senos sueltos en la camisa- y, entonces, le susurró a una joven mujer de entre el público:

-¿Me permitiría conocer su nombre, Señorita?-Le preguntó, inclinando el rostro hacia un lado, con la curiosidad y la expresión de un gato de Cheshire.

-¿M-Mi n-nombre?-Tartamudeó la muchacha, con las mejillas arreboladas y sin aliento, siendo atravesada por aquellas orbes oscuras de la mujer.

-¿Hola? ¿Podrías prestarme algo de atención, Lestrange?-Se molestó el mortífago, confundido, queriendo recuperar la atención de su contrincante-¡Eh! ¡Tú!-Espetó, escupiendo saliva, muy cerca de ella, como para provocarla.

Bellatrix lo ignoró, acercando una mano al rostro de la dama y colocándole un mechón de pelo tras su oreja. El público se carcajeó ante esto, mientras que la muchacha enrojecía todavía más al pasar a ser parte del centro de atención del combate.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pasó a tutear, paseando sus ojos por todo su rostro. Su mano se mantuvo al lado de su oreja, sonrosada y sudorosa.

-Elizabeth-Susurró, mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo y repentina timidez.

-¡Lestrange!-Le gritó el mago, perdiendo la paciencia-Perra estúpida…-Farfulló, moviéndose e intentando propinarle una patada en la nuca.

-¿Me lo prestas?-Le preguntó Bellatrix a la susodicha, sin esperar a su respuesta.

Bellatrix se giró con la velocidad de una cobra, llevándose consigo, entre los dedos, un afilado y alargado prendedor de pelo. Se lo clavó al hombre en el tobillo, atravesándole los huesos y los tendones, se agachó, esperó hasta que cayó de lado al suelo -sujetándose la parte herida- y, en ese momento, fue cuando realmente comenzó la golpiza. Letal, precisa, rápida, hasta que por fin dejó al pobre mago tendido en el suelo, completamente inconsciente.

Cuando terminó, le escupió encima, le arrancó el prendedor del tobillo y, pasándoselo por la lengua con gran lentitud -saboreando el momento-, se lo devolvió a su dueña, la cual la miraba absolutamente embelesada, entre el ruido provocado por el gentío.

-Gracias-Le guiñó el ojo, saltando de la valla y haciéndose camino por entre magos y brujas, su rostro ahora serio, aunque ligeramente sereno, como si aquello la hubiese ayudado a relajarse.

La muchacha, que todavía se hallaba observando atónita el brillo de saliva sobre su prendedor, se dejó caer repentinamente hacia atrás y se desmayó, cayendo sobre otros mortífagos, como en estado de shock.

-¡Bellatrix! ¡Bellatrix! ¡Bellatrix!-Coreó la gente, dejando que la bruja marchara entre aplausos, aunque esta ya no les prestara ninguna clase de atención, concentrada como se hallaba ahora en desentumecer sus rígidos y agotados miembros.

Se dirigió hacia un pequeño cuarto de baño que hacía las veces de vestuario y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con una ligera patada. Le ardían los músculos. Exhaló, se desnudó y se metió en la ducha, gozando de la sensación liberadora del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo. A sus espaldas, la puerta volvió a abrirse, para segundos después cerrarse lentamente. Bellatrix salió al fin de los confines del agua caliente y los vapores, se secó con unas toallas y entonces se acercó para ver lo que alguno de sus siervos le había dejado sobre uno de los muebles del baño. Parecía que se trataba de una carta. Rompió el sobre y la abrió, leyéndola con atención:

_PARA LA SEÑORA DE LA CASA LESTRANGE, BELLATRIX LESTRANGE,_

_ES UN PLACER PARA NUESTRA CASA, INFORMARLE DE QUE HA SIDO FORMALMENTE INVITADA AL BAILE DE PRESENTACIÓN EN SOCIEDAD MÁGICA, QUE SE CELEBRARÁ EL PRÓXIMO MES EN LA MANSIÓN PRINCIPAL DE LOS GRANGER._

_SERÍA UN HONOR PARA NOSOTROS CONTAR CON SU PRESENCIA. YA ALGUNOS INVITADOS DE HONOR COMO LOS MALFOY HAN TENIDO A BIEN CONFIRMARNOS SU ASISTENCIA._

_LE DESEAMOS SINCERAMENTE UN BUEN DÍA,_

_LA CASA GRANGER._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione suspiró profundamente y se miró en el espejo, no demasiado feliz. Aquella túnica sin duda alguna era realmente hermosa, una obra de arte sacada del mejor emporio de moda. Sin embargo y, pese a su magnificencia y aspecto etéreo, con él se sentía más oprimida que nunca. Y es que, aquel día, sería su presentación oficial ante las familias mágicas más representativas. Se sentía compungida, como si le faltara oxígeno en los pulmones, como si no pudiera siquiera respirar; primero había sido su Primer Calor, hace algunos años atrás, ahora esto. En su hogar, el papel de una mujer nunca había estado supeditado al yugo del hombre, pues a ella siempre se le había permitido leer, aprender, educarse… pero aquella fiesta… aquella fiesta terminaba siendo lo mismo que "venderse". No se trataba de una mera presentación en sociedad, sino la oportunidad ideal de comprometerla con algún mago o bruja alfa. Y ella sabía bien lo que entonces sucedería; que su libertad quedaría terminantemente machacada. Sería inexistente y, a ella, se la relegaría al papel reproductor. Como omega, tendría que acatar las órdenes de su superior, su alfa y, entonces, estaría todo perdido.

No deseaba ser madre ni esposa, tampoco esclava de nadie.

Ella se pertenecía a sí misma y a nadie más. Más allá de su condición biológica. No deseaba ser marcada; ella quería ser libre. _¿Era tanto pedir?_ Pensó ella, compungida, amargada. Tan solo el pensar en el momento del acto conyugal y el de tener que pasar cada Calor con alguien al cual ni siquiera conocía… Sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, los dientes sobre su nuca, su sexo… en el suyo… Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, conmocionada, sintiendo un poderoso escalofrío recorrer su piel y, asqueada por sus propios pensamientos y su futuro, se apartó del espejo.

En esos momentos, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación y asomó la cabeza.

-Harry…-Susurró Hermione, repentinamente más tranquila, mientras miraba a su mejor amigo, también omega.

-Herms-Saludó el susodicho, cerrando la puerta y acudiendo a ella. Se agarraron de las manos, el afecto rebosando en sus ojos y, después, sin poder aguantarlo más, se abrazaron con fuerza-Estás bellísima, preciosa-La alagó, apartándose de la castaña y recorriéndola con la mirada con enorme afecto y ternura.

-¿Yo?-Preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras reía-¿Y tú qué? Nunca te había visto tan guapo y elegante-Lo aduló de vuelta, feliz de tenerlo cerca de nuevo. Habían pasado meses desde su última visita, antes de que toda aquella locura de la fiesta de presentación comenzara.

Harry rió y bajó la cabeza, no sin cierta timidez. Entonces, Hermione lo miró atentamente unos segundos y se permitió el beneplácito de sentirse dichosa por tenerlo allí con ella. Harry había pasado por su Primer Calor hacía apenas dos años y, ahora, también en aquella fiesta, él sería presentado en sociedad, junto a otros omegas de familias influyentes como las suyas.

Su mejor amigo era ciertamente algo tímido, pero ella sabía bien cómo era. Un mago divertido y travieso, que amaba las bromas, sumamente fiel a sus amistades, que cuando perdía toda su compostura podía transformarse en un auténtico león, como ella… Pese a que su futuro, como el suyo, estaba más que decidido por su condición biológica, Hermione sabía que no se dejaría doblegar por nadie, jamás, ni siquiera por un alfa de alta alcurnia y, aquello, realmente, al menos de alguna forma, lograba tranquilizaba.

El silencio se hizo presente tras las risas. Hermione soltó sus manos y se acercó a su escritorio, en el que reposaban algunos libros nuevos, entre ellos uno muy especial que quiso entregarle.

-Ten, esto es para ti, para "celebrar" este día-Le dijo, acercándose y ofreciéndole el libro.

"QUIDDITCH A TRAVÉS DE LOS TIEMPOS"

-Me encanta, Herms-Suspiró extasiado, abriendo el libro el índice y después fijando sus ojos en aquellas páginas que contenían fotografías y retratos antiguos sobre su deporte favorito-Es…-Quiso decir, sonriendo de lado, no sin cierta tristeza en el rostro-Es un regalo estupendo para… un día como hoy-Agradeció, mirándola con ternura-Lástima que yo no te he traído nada-Dijo él con cierta desazón.

-No hace falta que me regales nada-Interrumpió la bruja-Tu presencia, así como la de nuestras amistades más queridas es más que suficiente para mí-Le aseguró.

Harry asintió y dejó reposar su nuevo libro sobre quidditch en la mesita de noche de su amiga. Le dirigió una última mirada y, entonces, le espetó, algo torpe y brusco en sus maneras:

-Esto es una mierda-Se sinceró, sentándose en la cama, agarrando los bajos de un dosel entre sus dedos-Me gustaría escapar. No quiero estar aquí. No quiero que me miren; no soy carnaza de nadie-Se reveló, seguro en la intimidad de la habitación.

Hermione sonrió y se acercó a su amigo. Entonces, se sentó y agarró ella también otro bajo del dosel que sujetaba Harry entre las manos. No importaba si se arrugaba. Le importaban más los sentimientos de Harry, que también eran los suyos.

-A mí también-Contestó Hermione-Es como… promocionarte, como venderte-Intentó explicar, sintiéndose nuevamente abrumada por la situación-Desde luego, no se trata de una fiesta de presentación, eso está muy claro. Es más como…-Quiso definir.

-Como venderte, no hay otra definición al respecto mejor que esa, realmente-Atajó Harry, no muy feliz-Supongo, que ser Omega me hace especial. Que puedo ser un mago capaz de brindar vida y cobijo a… mis propios hijos, pero… es… es… al mismo tiempo, abrumador-Espetó-Esta es una fiesta para comprometernos. No importará lo que pensemos, por muy diligentes que por fortuna hayan podido ser nuestros padres. Nos comprometerán con alguien de los cuales, a lo sumo, sabremos al menos el nombre, que figurará en un contrato. Pero nada más…-Apretó la tela con los dedos con más fuerza, sintiéndose impotente-No quiero… que me marquen, ni que me menosprecien. No quiero… ser menos que nadie-Susurró-No soy menos que nadie por mi condición-Espetó.

-Neville no parece muy triste, si lo pienso...-Dijo Hermione, minutos después-Parece ser que los Nott lo tratan bien-Prosiguió, intentando infundir unos ánimos que realmente no sentía-Sigue pudiendo estudiar y acompaña a su marido en algunos viajes.

Todavía recordaba la boda de su entrañable amigo, Neville Longbottom, con el serio Theodore Nott. Se le había visto realmente temeroso, afligido, en el momento de casarse, pero las cartas que le había mandado a Hermione habían parecido bastante optimistas. Continuaba pudiendo estudiar Herbología, su materia favorita y, su marido, lo llevaba consigo en sus exóticos viajes… Había sido, quizá, un Omega con suerte, lo cual no podía decirse de todos aquellos que habían contraído matrimonio, especialmente los de clase baja, en la que la situación era mucho peor…

-¿Y si no tenemos tanta suerte?-Retrucó el moreno de impresionantes ojos verdes-¿Y si no les importamos? ¿Y si…?-Preguntó, absorto en una marea de pensamientos imperiosos-Ya sabes lo que le pasó a Lavender Brown con su alfa… No quiero ni pensar en que pueda pasarme algo remotamente parecido como lo que le sucedió a ella-Se lamentó, recordando la sumisión de la muchacha en una cena benéfica. Su marido le había prohibido tomar supresores y había hecho que esta comenzara a tomar medicación para inducir el Calor.

Ambos tragaron con dificultad ante semejante recuerdo. Aquello había sido la comidilla en las cenas venideras.

-No es posible-Hermione sonrió, intentando ser optimista-Sé que los derechos de los Omega… están bastante denostados, pero… nuestros padres nunca dejaría que nos pasara algo como lo que le ocurrió a Lavender Brown-Aseguró, pese a que sabía bien que hacía siglos que no nacía un Omega en su familia.

Alguien picó en la puerta en aquellos momentos. Ambos se pusieron de pie al instante, tirando a un lado los bajos de los doseles que habían estado machacando con sus dedos.

-Ama Granger, Señorito Potter-Saludó un elfo, inclinándose fervorosamente ante ellos-Se les ha requerido en el Gran Salón…-Informó, abriendo todavía más la puerta y quedándose al lado, como un pequeño guardián que ha cumplido debidamente con su deber.

-Gracias, Doppy-Agradecieron ambos, respirando hondamente y saliendo de la habitación de la mano. Una vez en las escaleras principales, bajaron lentamente, maldiciendo los nervios en su estómagos.

Allí los esperaba otro par de elfos, que les indicaron el camino que ya conocían hasta el bello y espléndido Gran Salón de la mansión. Las puertas se abrieron, la bruja se agarró del brazo del muchacho y, alzando la barbilla hacia arriba, dieron algunos tentativos pasos hacia dentro. Una vez hecho esto, las grandes puertas volvieron a cerrarse, llamando la atención de los invitados.

Todo brillaba, desde la cubertería, hasta los platos, los manteles, los diamantes de las damas, e incluso, las enormes arañas de cristal. Los invitados hablaban entre ellos con enormes sonrisas esbozadas en sus rostros, sus coloridos atuendos, elegantes y extremadamente caros, capaces de hacer empalidecer hasta a las flores más bellas del jardín. Las damas sonrojándose ante los cumplidos de algunos/as pretendientes, los caballeros haciendo gala de su chaqués. Tanto lujo, tanto glamur…

_Demasiado para mí_, pensaron los dos al unísono, incómodos.

-¡Oh! ¡Hermione, Harry! ¡Queridos!-Exclamó la Señora Granger, apareciendo por entre toda la gente del salón, arrebolada de emoción y seguida por algunos magos y brujas de aspecto muy formal-¡Estáis estupendos!-Sonrió, orgullosa tanto de su hija, como del primogénito de los Potter.

-Hijo…-Susurró Lily Potter, junto a su marido, ambos alfas, sujetando el brazo de su hijo con el orgullo brillando en sus ojos igualmente verdes-Estás tan guapo-Apreció ella, mientras que el mayor de los Potter se posicionaba también junto a su hijo, observándolo con el mismo orgullo reflejado en su aristocrático rostro.

Hermione soltó a su mejor amigo y aceptó las manos amables de su madre, mientras sentía las miradas de aquellos desconocidos directamente sobre ella y Harry.

-Hermione, Harry, tengo el honor de presentaros a los Malfoy y al profesor en pociones Snape-Dijo la buena mujer, encargándose de las presentaciones, como anfitriona que era.

Los dos muchachos se inclinaron educadamente, haciendo una venia, mientras los invitados se afanaban en devolver el cortés saludo. Para cuando volvieron a levantar la mirada, Hermione, que se consideraba bastante despierta y observadora, pudo apreciar cómo un joven rubio, de altura considerable, ojos plateados y rictus serio ensombreciendo sus labios, clavaba en Harry toda su atención, analizándolo en silencio, con la mirada de un alfa que se cree claramente un ser superior al resto. Aquello la preocupó y la asqueó por partes iguales, mientras sentía como el susodicho moreno se tensaba en su sitio, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas con facilidad.

-Narcissa Malfoy-Se presentó una bella mujer de cabellos rubios y negros-Y este es mi marido y mi hijo, Lucius Malfoy y Draco Malfoy-Terminó ella de presentar, con la mirada puesta en estas dos altas figuras ataviadas de negro y verde oliva, con el símbolo de la serpiente en los botones de las túnicas de sendos magos. A su lado, el pocionista, llamado Snape, permaneció en total y absoluto silencio, no demasiado interesado en semejantes pleitesías, dirigiendo su mirada por la sala, claramente aburrido.

Por un momento, un espeso e incómodo silencio amenazó con instalarse en el lugar, sin embargo, antes de que ello pudiera pasar, la Señora Granger se llevó consigo a Hermione, rápidamente, con la excusa de encontrar al anfitrión de la fiesta y de seguir presentándole a algunos otros invitados. Por su parte, Lily Potter, que había observado el intercambio de miradas entre su joven y el de los Malfoy, quiso mover pieza en el tablero y, sonriendo, sugirió sin perder tiempo:

-Harry, cariño, ¿por qué no bailas la primera pieza de la tarde con el Señorito Malfoy?-Dijo ella, empujando a su hijo hacia delante, sonriendo ante el poderoso sonrojo que pobló el rostro de su estimado primogénito. Este tropezó ligeramente con sus propios pies y se negó a devolverle la mirada al susodicho rubio.

En su diatriba mental, en la cual maldecía a su madre, a su padre y, a todas las generaciones de la familia Potter, Harry encontró que una mano, pálida y con las uñas perfectamente cuidadas, le tendía la mano. Este tragó en seco y la aceptó, sintiendo los ojos de sus padres sobre él con la insistencia y peso de una tonelada de piedras, como instándolo a salir de su zona de confort, deseosos de verlo ser cortejado por el joven rubio. Este, con los nervios acalambrándole todo el cuerpo, se dejó arrastra hacia la zona de baile, aferrándose con desespero a la mano que se lo llevaba hacia donde otros magos y brujas bailaban solemnemente.

Hermione lo observó de lejos, preocupada, mientras intentaba seguir algunas conversaciones, todas ellas muy anodinas... Al menos, hasta que llegó el momento de enfrentarse a la mirada de Bellatrix Lestrange, hermana mayor de Narcissa Malfoy y la pobre desheredada Andrómeda Tonks, enfundada en una túnica negra de terciopelo, el cabello recogido en su habitual trenza y con aquellas sencillas pero elegantes gafas, tras las cuales discernió aquellas orbes color ónix. Enmudeció de golpe, dejó que su madre llevara la conversación y, cuando se despidieron de la bruja vio su oportunidad para escapar del lugar, agotada y con una extraña zozobra en el pecho. Aquella mujer… siempre la ponía nerviosa, especialmente, tras el desencuentro en la librería, años atrás. Por ello, siempre intentaba evitar su presencia, allí donde fuera. Y es que, la abrumaba de un modo que le producía cosquillas en el vientre y escalofríos en su columna. Era una alfa tan poderosa, con tanta presencia que… absurdamente temía que la escogiera a ella, aunque sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

Repentinamente, una mano salió de entre la oscuridad del pasillo por el que caminaba y le tapó la boca con un paño, para así ahogar sus gritos de auxilio. Presa del pánico, intentó golpear a la persona que quiso retenerla y empujarla hacia la parte trasera de un escudo de armas familiar. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas chillar, que no la tocara, que no la agarrara del cabello rizado ni le apresara las muñecas, pero le fue inútil, pues las capas y enaguas de su fina túnica color marfil pesaban demasiado y evitaban cualquier intento de golpear y escapar.

Una voz de hombre, grave y arrastrada, le susurró en el oído:

-Te quiero a ti, te escojo a ti-Su pestilente y densa aura presionó sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, que tan solo acertó a abrir los ojos como platos e intentar liberarse con más desespero-¡Calla!-Chistó el desconocido en cuestión, agitando una varita sobre su yugular y dándole la vuelta para tener a su disposición la nuca de la muchacha. Le apartó el cabello de la zona con brusquedad, se pasó la lengua por los caninos e, inclinándose hacia ella intentó marcarla.

Pasaron los segundos y, repentinamente, Hermione se dio cuenta de que nada había llegado a suceder. Temblando, despavorida, se dio la vuelta y observó algo que le puso la piel de gallina. Bellatrix Lestrange mantenía al hombre que la había intentado atacar sujeto contra el suelo. Su bota rechinando contra la garganta del susodicho y la varita empuñado en su otra mano, con la mirada perdida y sumamente colérica, ida. Hermione gritó y, mientras sus padres aparecían en escena, corriendo hacia ella, observó cómo Bellatrix susurraba una de las maldiciones que ella tan bien conocía gracias a sus libros de la Sección Prohibida de su antigua escuela:

_**¡CRUCIO!**_

El hombre comenzó a chillar, histérico, sin poder moverse bajo la dura suela de su bota. Pero la bruja no tuvo piedad y, susurrando incontables veces la misma maldición, lo retorció como los hilos de una madeja, hasta que el hombre adoptó una postura antinatural, escupiendo sangre y espuma por la boca abierta y desencajada. Después, para espanto de aquellos que se hallaban presentes, murmuró otro hechizo, el cual tiñó en un segundo la alfombra bajo su cuerpo:

_**¡Sectusempra!**_

En aquel punto, la castaña se puso blanca y perdió el conocimiento, cayendo en brazos de sus padres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta se había terminado cuando Hermione recuperó la conciencia. Sin embargo, todavía le pesaba la cabeza, así como el cuerpo, debilitado y tembloroso, con sus hormonas escapando y liberándose por la habitación en la que se hallaba, como resultado de la adrenalina contenida. De fondo, las voces de sus padres y la misteriosa y sádica bruja penetraron en sus oídos:

-Tienes nuestro permiso-Asintió el Señor Granger, agarrando las manos de su mujer y saliendo de la estancia-Dejémoslas a solas, parece que ya ha despertado-Le dijo.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y un pesado silencio se instaló en el despacho de sus padres. La muchacha se incorporó con algo de dificultad, pero recobrando algo de su espíritu valiente, la miró a los ojos directamente, buscando respuestas. Bellatrix se sentó cómodamente sobre el escritorio de madera maciza de su padre y, observándola impasible, esperó a que esta prestara toda la atención en su persona antes de hablar:

-¿Desde cuándo alguien tan sumamente inteligente como tú, olvida que tiene varita?-Espetó, sin una pizca de suavidad en la voz.

Hermione se quedó muda, estupefacta, ante esto.

-Eres una joven inteligente-Continuó Bellatrix-Mucho más inteligente que cualquier alfa que se haya presentado aquí. Capaz de entender la Aritmancia como nadie, capaz de hablar idiomas y además de comprender hasta las runas más antiguas-Dijo la pelinegra, balanceando una pierna sobre el borde del escritorio-¿Qué mierda haces que no eres ni capaz de recordar que tienes tu varita pegada a la cintura?-Volvió a espetar.

Hermione tragó saliva, intentando encontrar su voz, todavía incrédula.

-No es culpa mía, si es lo que pretendes sugerir-Contraatacó Hermione-No lo vi venir, me atacó con la guardia baja, no pude ni tan siquiera pestañear. El pánico me invadió y no pude pens...-La mujer interrumpió su diatriba, bruscamente.

-Yo no he dicho que fuera culpa tuya, tú no hiciste nada malo-Aclaró esta-Tan solo me gustaría que fueras capaz de poner en práctica todo lo que sé que tú sabes. Eres una bruja, por Morgana-Se molestó, asqueada-No importa si eres alfa, beta u omega. Una bruja ha de aprender a manejar su propia varita.

La castaña giró el rostro, compungida y algo irritada por la regañina, decidiendo no hablar más por unos minutos.

-¿Qué ha sido de él?-Preguntó, alzando la barbilla hacia la bruja, momentos después.

-Lo han enviado a San Mungo-Contestó Bellatrix-Casi muere desangrado y torturado sobre las alfombras del pasillo, como el bastardo que es, pero puede que un escarmiento fuera suficiente, al parecer…-La voz de la bruja se notaba pensativa, incluso decepcionada, pues hubiese gozado matándolo. Lo único que le había impedido hacerlo había sido la presencia de terceras personas en la escena.

Bellatrix se levantó del escritorio con un movimiento fluido. Entonces, se posicionó en el sillón, tras el mueble y, alzando una elegante ceja negra la invitó cortésmente a sentarse frente a ella para seguir discutiendo. Hermione, que todavía se sentía algo confusa por toda la situación y con el cuerpo en tensión debido a lo sucedido, se tocó sutilmente la nuca y obedeció.

-Claramente, esta farsa de fiesta no es más que una especie de caza para que la gente contraiga nupcias de una forma ventajosa-Dijo la pelinegra, sin andarse con rodeos-Por ello y, porque se trataría de algo que creo que nos beneficiará a ambas, te propongo un trato.

Hermione permaneció todavía en silencio, ahora entre extrañada y atraída por sus palabras. La miró atentamente y dejó que esta hablara de nuevo:

-Un acuerdo matrimonial-Dejó ir Bellatrix, clara y concisa.

-¿Y eso en qué nos beneficiaría a ambas?-Le preguntó, contrita, agarrando las faldas de la larga túnica marfil, con el corazón repentinamente acelerado, sus hormonas bullendo por dentro-No deseo desposarme. Con nadie. No pienso ser la esclava de nadie, tampoco la tuya, aunque me hayas salvado la vida, cosa que… agradezco profundamente-Susurró, irritada.

Bellatrix golpeó la mesa con su puño, demandando su atención. La mirada de Hermionse subió de sus manos hasta los ojos ónix de la bruja, sobresaltada.

-Si yo me caso, tendré un estatus mayor como casada-Explicó, sin dar demasiados detalles-Y si tú te casas, serás más libre de lo que lo has sido nunca. No te exigiré nada. Serás mi igual. No estarás obligada a dejar tus hobbies ni tampoco serás mi sierva, tanto fuera como dentro de la cama. Es más, ni siquiera tendrás que verme y yo jamás te tocaré sin tu permiso. En cuanto al asunto de los Calores, podríamos proponer algunas soluciones al respecto. Y, si lo deseas, eres también libe para viajar y hacer lo que te plazca, dentro de unos razonables límites que no nos ponga en evidencia a ambas-Murmuró, refiriéndose a posibles amantes, lo que hizo que esta se pusiera roja como una amapola-He redactado un borrador del contrato matrimonial, puesto que confío en que quieras leerlo y redactar posteriormente todas las cláusulas conmigo.

Hermione sintió que se le atenazaban las entrañas y la sangre comenzaba a rugirle en los oídos con fuerza. Aquella resultaba una buena oferta, pero… _¿Y si se trata de una mentira? ¿Y si…?_

-Firma y serás libre-Murmuró Bellatrix Lestrange, inclinándose sobre la mesa y estirando hacia ella el contrato matrimonial, sus ojos traspasándola tras aquellas redondas y oscuras gafas–Sin ataduras, sin restricciones, sin ciclos de calor vergonzosos y tortuosos que te unan a cualquier alfa… Firma y las dos saldremos ganando, Granger…-Dijo, arrastrando las letras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Saludos y gracias por los review!**

**Si os ha gustado, no dudéis en seguir comentando y en compartir la historia con otras personas. Cuanto más apoyo, más ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**Ladyyuukiblack.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY: **_Omegaverse. –Firma y serás libre-Murmuró Bellatrix Lestrange, inclinándose sobre la mesa y estirando hacia ella el contrato matrimonial, sus ojos traspasándola tras aquellas redondas y oscuras gafas–Sin ataduras, sin restricciones, sin ciclos de calor vergonzosos y tortuosos que te unan a cualquier alfa… Firma y las dos saldremos ganando, Granger…-Dijo, arrastrando las letras._

**N/A: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todos los derechos pertenecen a su auténtica autora, JK Rowling.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**OMEGAVERSE: TOCANDO EL CIELO**

**CAPÍTULO III:**

**MANSIÓN POTTER, HABITACIONES PRIVADAS.**

Harry James Potter había pasado horas sentado de aquella manera, tantas que, imbuido como estaba en su lectura, recostado sobre la suave, esponjosa y mullida superficie de la ventana de su habitación privada, no se dio cuenta de los incesantes ruiditos que provenían del exterior. Al menos, no hasta que, después de que un repiqueteo algo más fuerte que los anteriores, junto a un agudo ulular, lo sacó finalmente de su letargo. Bizqueó ligeramente, desconcertado, dejó a un lado su libro favorito y, entonces, la vio: una hermosa, espectacular, lechuza con las orbes más penetrantes que jamás hubiese visto, de un furioso ámbar, que le devolvía la mirada con la intensidad de un rayo de sol al atardecer. Enardecido por su belleza, tardó unos segundos en comprender que la pobre lechuza quería entrar. Sin más tardar, se inclinó hacia la ventana y la abrió, dejándola pasar.

-Disculpa-Se disculpó Harry, viéndola entrar y sacudirse las plumas, como para intentar que los copos de nieve dejaran de enturbiar el esplendor de sus suaves plumas grises y negras. Era de conocimiento común lo sumamente cuidadosas que las lechuzas eran con sus prístinas plumas.

La susodicha ave inclinó una de sus patas hacia Harry y, este, recordando que todavía tenía en la habitación algunos de los dulces favoritos de su propia lechuza, se acercó corriendo a coger unas pocas para ella. Se las entregó y, solo entonces, esta dejó de intentar picotearle los dedos de las manos, traviesa y orgullosa, pues la había hecho esperar afuera, bajo una suave lluvia de nieve blanquecina.

-Lo siento, lo siento…-Rió el joven mago, recogiendo la nota de su pata y cerrando la ventana, pues no quería que el frío se colara por esta e inundara su cuarto, que permanecía caldeado a una temperatura óptima gracias a una sencilla chimenea de mármol blanco-Una carta…-Dijo él, entre curioso y expectante-¿De quién podrá… ser?-Susurró, leyendo el apellido _MALFOY_ en su cara externa.

_¿Malfoy_…? pensó Harry, confundido.

-.-.-.-.-

_PARA HARRY JAMES POTTER, DE LA CASA POTTER, HEREDERO DE LOS POTTER,_

_RUEGO ME DISCULPE EL ATREVIMIENTO. SIN EMBARGO Y, DE NUEVO, A PESAR DE QUE PUEDA PARECERLE ARROGANTE POR MI PARTE, LE HAGO LLEGAR ESTA CARTA POR MEDIO DE MI MÁS LEAL LECHUZA PARA CERCIONARME, PERSONALMENTE, DE QUE MIS PRESENTES LE HAN SIDO ENTREGADOS CON ÉXITO Y DE QUE, AHORA, ESTOS DESCANSAN CON SU LEGÍTIMO DUEÑO, QUE PARA MÍ NO PUEDE SER OTRO MÁS QUE USTED…_

_A LA ESPERA DE UNA PRONTA RESPUESTA, ME DESPIDO._

_UN CORDIAL SALUDO, DESDE LOS BOSQUES DE ALBANIA,_

_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, DE LA CASA MALFOY, HEREDERO DE LOS MALFOY._

_-.-.-.-_

Harry terminó de leer la carta. Sin embargo y, presa de la más absoluta estupefacción, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que volver a leerla un par de veces más. Sin duda alguna, aquella carta era algo que en cierto modo no esperaba, aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de recibir cartas por parte de posibles pretendientes, por lo que estaba sorprendido. Pero, realmente, aquello… no era lo que verdaderamente le había llamado la atención, dejándolo completamente aturdido y sin comprender demasiado bien el propósito de la misma, sino que el problema había residido en el tono empleado por parte del heredero de los Malfoy. Tan frío, tan formal, tan distante…

_¡Y tan pomposo! Ugh… _rumió el chico, haciendo una graciosa e infantil mueca de asco.

-Suena a hueco…-Susurró Harry, rascándose la nuca y recolocándose las gafas redondas-Como si… como si…-Intentó buscar las palabras-Como si estuviera… muy lejos-Terminó diciendo, con la mirada todavía puesta en los elegantes trazos de Draco Malfoy.

_Esta carta suena a obligación_, pensó el joven mago.

¡Plop! Un paquete muy pequeño aterrizó sobre el suelo acolchado por gruesas alfombras rojas de hilo dorado, traspasando las llamas de la chimenea. Harry dejó a un lado la carta y se acercó con sincera curiosidad.

_AGRÁNDAME_, rezaba una pequeña nota.

Harry alcanzó su varita, agrandó el paquete y, algo incómodo por aquellos lazos plateados que adornaban el susodicho presente, lo abrió. Dentro había una caja, que muy delicadamente, se afanó en abrir… y que lo dejó sin habla, aunque no de una forma positiva y agradable.

Una túnica de terciopelo color lápiz y elegantes trazos en forma de flor de lis en negro, un traje a medida negro, una corbata de un impoluto gris liso, unos zapatos negros de su talla, un reloj de la marca más cara de las tiendas más caras y lujosas de todo Londres, estuches porta-varitas de terciopelo negro con sus iniciales grabadas en hilo plateado, varias camisas, gemelos con las bases acabadas en rubíes verdes…

-Pero… pero… ¡pero bueno!-Se espantó Harry, dejando caer todos aquellos presentes como si le hubiesen abrasado las yemas de los dedos-Pero… ¡pero qué se ha creído este!-Exclamó, sin poder creérselo-¡Esto tiene que haberle costado una fortuna! ¡Qué despilfarro! ¡Como si fuera champán…!-Bufó, indignado, colocando todas las cosas en su sitio y dirigiéndose como un león furioso hacia su escritorio. Allí agarró un pequeño pergamino en blanco y escribió…

-.-.-.-.-

_PARA DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, DE LA CASA MALFOY, HEREDERO DE LOS MALFOY,_

_RUEGO ME DISCULPE EL ATREVIMIENTO. SIN EMBARGO Y, DE NUEVO, A PESAR DE QUE PUEDA PARECERLE ARROGANTE POR MI PARTE, LE HAGO LLEGAR ESTA CARTA PARA ASEGURARME DE QUE SUS PRESENTES LE HAN SIDO DEVUELTOS CON ÉXITO. Y ES QUE, TAN SOLO QUERÍA DEJAR CONSTANCIA DE QUE NO ACEPTARÉ REGALOS, DEL MISMO MODO QUE TAMPOCO ACEPTARÉ EL QUE SE ME CORTEJE A LA DISTANCIA. POR ELLO Y, SI REALMENTE ES LO QUE DESEA, RUEGO QUE MUESTRE UN VERDADERO INTERÉS POR MÍ Y SE PERSONE. TAN SOLO ME GUSTARÍA QUE ENTENDIERA QUE, PESE A MI NATURALEZA BIOLÓGICA, NO SOY MENOS QUE NADIE Y QUE DEL MISMO MODO, POR TANTO, NO SOY MENOS QUE USTED Y MEREZCO ALGO DE RESPETO._

_SIN MÁS QUE AÑADIR Y, SIN NECESIDAD DE RESPUESTA ALGUNA, ESPERO QUE SUS PRESENTES AHORA DESCANSEN, POR FIN, ENTRE LAS MANOS DE SU LEGÍTIMO DUEÑO, QUE PARA MÍ, NO ES OTRO MÁS QUE USTED._

_UN CORDIAL SALUDO, DESDE MIS APOSENTOS PRIVADOS,_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER, DE LA CASA POTTER-__**EVANS, **__HEREDERO DE LOS POTTER._

-Aquí va mi respuesta. Siento la espera…-Le dijo a la lechuza, que tan solo le respondió con un gracioso bizqueo de ojos. Harry le ató suavemente el trozo de pergamino a la pata y después le regaló algunos dulces más, como recompensa. Después, le abrió la ventana y la dejó salir hacia su destino, observándola volar con rapidez.

_Al fin y al cabo..._ pensó el mago, meneando la cabeza con paciencia, la pobre lechuza no tenía culpa alguna de que su dueño fuera un redomado _gilipollas_… suspiró.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**MANSIÓN LESTRANGE, DESPACHO DE BELLATRIX LESTRANGE.**

-Muy bien, Granger… leamos por última vez el contrato, con sus cláusulas y anexos antes de su firma y sellado oficial-Suspiró Bellatrix Lestrange, sentada tras su propio escritorio, revisando y dando por terminado la redacción del borrador final del contrato matrimonial-¿Procedemos?-Le preguntó, levantando la vista y atravesándola con aquellos penetrantes ojos color ónix.

Hermione, que se hallaba sentada tras el robusto mueble de la bruja, suspiró, miró a su propio abogado y, tras intercambiar una breve mirada, volvió el rostro y asintió, procediendo a leer el borrador. Bellatrix, del mismo modo, dirigió un fugaz asentimiento a su propia abogada, dando por zanjado el asunto, sin necesitar más que su propia aprobación y, entonces, procedió a leer con voz alta y clara:

-.-.-.-

_BORRADOR 2.0 – CONTRATO MATRIMONIAL KO8921_

_002 – 219000921E91 – MAGISTERIO DE MAGIA / DEPARTAMENTO MÁGICO DE NUPCIAS /_

_REGULACIÓN FORMAL DE MATRIMONIO MEDIADA POR EL DEPARTAMENTO INTERDISCIPLINAR DE GÉNETICA Y GENEALOGÍA MÁGICA._

_LONDRES, INGLATERRA 63829K1._

_ENLACE MATRIMONIAL ENTRE HERMIONE JANE GRANGER Y BELLATRIX LESTRANGE BLACK_.

_-.-.-.-_

_POR EL PRESENTE DOCUMENTO, LA BRUJA HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, DE 22 AÑOS DE EDAD, HEREDERA ÚNICA DE LA CASA GRANGER, OMEGA PURA DE NACIMIENTO, ASÍ COMO LA BRUJA BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, PRINCIPAL HEREDERA DE LA CASA LESTRANGE-BLACK, ALFA PURA DE NACIMIENTO, ACUERDAN CON SUS RESPECTIVOS REPRESENTANTES LEGALES, HALLÁNDOSE ESTOS PRESENTES EN EL MOMENTO MISMO DEL ACUERDO, FIRMA Y SELLADO DEL CONTRATO MATRIMONIAL, DESPOSARSE EN MATRIMONIO. DICHA UNIÓN TENDRÁ LUGAR EN UN TOTAL DE APROXIMADAMENTE SEIS MESES DESDE LA FECHA ACTUAL EN ADELANTE. EN CONCRETO Y DEJANDO CONSTANCIA DE ELLO, EL ENLACE TENDRÁ LUGAR EN LA ANTIGÜA CAPILLA NUPCIAL DE LA FAMILIA BLACK, PATRIMONIO DEL CUAL ES EN DOS TERCERAS PARTES SU PROPIETARIA, BELATRIX LESTRANGE, UN 12 DE JUNIO DEL VIGENTE AÑO._

_-.-.-.-_

**_CLÁUSULAS Y ANEXOS – 19300012.3LBAIIE.2_**

**_CLÁUSULA PRIMERA: OBJETIVOS DE LA UNIÓN MATRIMONIAL Y DERECHOS._**

_-EL MATRIMONIO HA SIDO CONSENSUADO DE PRINCIPIO A FIN Y EN REPRESENTACIÓN DE LOS PERTINENTES REPRESENTES LEGALES DE LAS PARTES INTERESADAS._

_-EL MATRIMONIO NO TIENE COMO OBJETIVO LA CÓPULA NI EL GENERAR DESCENDENCIA._

_-EL MATRIMONIO TIENE COMO OBJETIVO, POR UNA PARTE, DE UN MEJORAMIENTO DE LA IMAGEN PÚBLICA DE BELLATRIX LESTRANGE Y, POR OTRA, DEL DESEO DE LIBERTAD Y SEGURIDAD DE HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, POR SU CONDICIÓN COMO OMEGA, ASÍ COMO POR LA POSIBILIDAD DE UNA VULNERACIÓN FLAGRANTE DE LOS DERECHOS HUMANOS Y MÁGICOS DE LA MISMA._

_-.-.-.-_

**_CLÁUSULA SEGUNDA CONCERNIENTE AL PROPIO ENLACE: PATRIMONIO Y DERECHOS._**

_-AMBAS FORTUNAS FAMILIARES PERMANECERÁN EN SUS BÓVEDAS, SIN EMBARGO, POR DERECHO DE UNIÓN, SE CREARÁ UNA NUEVA BÓVEDA EN GRINGOTTS QUE ALBERGARÁ PARTE DE ESA FORTUNA FAMILIAR COMO CUENTA A TRAVÉS DE LA CUAL SUFRAGAR Y MANTENER LOS GASTOS DE LA NUEVA FAMILIA MÁGICA LESTRANGE-GRANGER._

_-LA OMEGA, HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, PODRÁ UTILIZAR SU PROPIO DINERO, SIN QUE SEA NECESARIO LA AUTORIZACIÓN PREVIA DE SU ALFA, BELLATRIX LESTRANGE. PESE A ELLO, SÍ QUE SERÁ NECESARIO QUE AMBAS COMUNIQUEN EXPRESAMENTE EL USO DE ESE DINERO PROVINIENTE DE LA NUEVA CUENTA COMÚN EN GRINGOTTS, 8910._

_-AMBAS BRUJAS VIVIRÁN JUNTAS EN UNA DE LAS MANSIONES MÁS ANTIGUAS Y CON LA PROTECCIÓN MÁGICA MÁS ROBUSTA DE BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, UBICADA EN XXXX._

_-CUALQUIER DECISIÓN FINANCIERA SERÁ PREVIAMENTE CONSENSUADA. SI NO SE LLEGA A UN ACUERDO, AMBAS PARTES DEBERÁN VOLVER A CONSENSUARLO. SI TAMPOCO SE LLEGA DE ESTE MODO A UN ACUERDO, DEBERÁN DECLINAR DICHO MOVIMIENTO._

_-AMBAS PARTES PODRÁN REALIZAR SUS VIAJES DE FORMA SEPARADA._

_-HERMIONE JANE GRANGER NUNCA INDAGARÁ EN LOS VIAJES PRIVADOS DE NEGOCIOS DE BELLATRIX LESTRANGE._

_-.-.-.-_

**_CLÁUSULA TERCERA CONCERNIENTE AL PROPIO ENLACE: ENLACE Y DERECHOS._**

_-LA OMEGA, HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, DEBERÁ LLEVAR UN COLLAR PARA MANTENER A SALVO LA ZONA SIN MARCAR DE LA NUCA. SIN EMBARGO, SÍ SE PERMITIRÁ QUE ESTA SE QUITE EL COLLAR DENTRO DE RECINTOS SEGUROS._

_-LA OMEGA, HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, NO SERÁ MARCADA EN LA NUCA SIN PERMISO, SIN UN PREVIO CONSENSO ESTABLECIDO CON SU ALFA, BELLATRIX LESTRANGE._

_-LA OMEGA, HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, NO SERÁ OBLIGADA A CONSUMAR LA NOCHE DE LA BODA, ASÍ COMO TAMPOCO DURANTE LA LUNA DE MIEL._

_-EL SEXO, SIEMPRE, SERÁ COMPLETA Y ABSOLUTAMENTE CONSENSUADO._

_-EL SEXO, NO NECESARIAMENTE, TENDRÁ QUE ESTAR UNIDO AL HECHO DE ENGENDRAR DESCENDENCIA, FORZANDO ASÍ A LA OMEGA HERMIONE JANE GRANGER A UN POSIBLE EMBARAZO NO DESEADO._

_-PESE A QUE ESTE NO ES EL OBJETIVO DEL MATRIMONIO, DE CONCORDAR UN POSIBLE DESEO DE GENERAR DESCENDENCIA, AMBAS PARTES SE OCUPARÁN DE LLEGAR A UN ACUERDO JUSTO POR MEDIO LEGAL._

_-AMBAS PARTES TIENEN EL DERECHO DE MANTENER RELACIONES TANTO AMOROSOSAS COMO SEXUALES CON OTRAS PERSONAS. SIN EMBARGO Y, PARA EVITAR SITUACIONES INCÓMODAS Y EMBARAZOSAS DENTRO DE LA ESFERA PÚBLICA, AMBAS PARTES HAN DE CONSENSUARLO PREVIAMENTE Y LLEVARLO A TÉRMINO CON LA MÁXIMA DISCREPCIÓN Y CUIDADO._

_-.-.-.-_

**_CLÁUSULA CUARTA CONCERNIENTE AL PROPIO ENLACE: CUIDADOS Y DERECHOS._**

_-DEBIDO A LAS CRISIS NERVIOSAS Y ESTALLIDOS EMOCIONALES, DIAGNOSTICADOS POR EL MEDIMAGO THOMAS LIDDEL EL XX DE XX DEL AÑO XXX, HERMIONE JANE GRANGER DEBERÁ PERMANECER COMPLETAMENTE ALEJADA DE SU PRESENCIA CUANDO SU ALFA, BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, SUFRA UNA NUEVA CRISIS._

_-A LA OMEGA, HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, SE LE PROPORCIONARÁN CADA TRES MESES LA MEJOR MEDICACIÓN DE LA MEDICINA MÁGICA ACTUAL PARA SOPORTAR CADA UNO DE SUS CALORES. JAMÁS SE LA FORZARÁ A UTILIZAR DICHA MEDICACIÓN._

_-A LA OMEGA, HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, JAMÁS SE LE DARÁN A INGERIR PASTILLAS O CUALQUIER OTRO TIPO DE MEDICACIÓN, O DROGA ILEGAL, PARA PROVOCAR CALORES._

_-HERMIONE JANE GRANGER NUNCA INDAGARÁ EN EL PASADO DE SU CONSORTE._

_-HERMIONE JANE GRANGER NO DEBERÁ CRUZAR NUNCA EL PERÍMETRO DE LA CASA EN LA QUE PASARÁN A VIVIR JUNTAS, UBICACIÓN ESTIPULADA EN EL TERCER PUNTO DE LA SEGUNDA CLÁUSULA DEL BORRADOR DEL PRESENTE CONTRATO MATRIMONIAL. EL PERÍMETRO EN CUESTIÓN AL QUE SE HACE REFERENCIA ES EL DE LA SECCIÓN NORTE DE LA TERCERA PLANTA DE LA MANSIÓN._

_-HERMIONE JANE GRANGER TAMPOCO TENDRÁ PERMITIDO EL BAJAR A LA MAZMORRA._

_-AMBAS BRUJAS SE PROVEERÁN MUTUAMENTE DE TODO EL CUIDADO NECESARIO QUE GARANTICE SU ÓPTIMA SALUD Y BIENESTAR FÍSICA Y EMOCIONAL._

_[…]_

_-.-.-.-_

-¿Todo claro, Granger?-Preguntó Bellatrix Lestrange, terminando de leer el borrador final-¿Hay alguna cosa más que debamos tener en cuenta?-Quiso saber, recolocándose las gafas, toda su postura desprendiendo total seguridad y fortaleza.

-No…-Susurró ella, sintiendo un repentino salto en su corazón. Aquello, se había convertido en algo demasiado real-Todo bien-Dijo Hermione, con un torbellino de emociones en el vientre y los nervios de punta. Se sentía agitada, ansiosa, excitada, arrebolada.

-Bien-Concluyó Bellatrix, asintiendo hacia su abogada y agarrando una de las plumas negras de su tintero dorado-Firmemos, pues-Declaró, realizando una rápida y elegante firma y pasándole después la pluma a su prometida.

_Tu turno… _susurró la bruja alfa, provocándole escalofríos calientes por toda su columna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**ANTIGUA MANSIÓN LESTRANGE, CEREMONIA Y ENLACE.**

Bellatrix Lestrange se miró al espejo de nuevo; su apariencia sumamente pulcra e imponente. El cabello negro y salvajemente rizado recogido en un moño a media altura, las redondas gafas coronando aquellos ojos carbón donde el tiempo podría haberse detenido y el espacio haberse precipitado hacia el vacío, su cuerpo enfundado en un elegante traje de dos piezas masculino color azabache, botines negros con la suela de un tono rojo brillante, una corbata también azul marino coronada con una joya familiar en dorado, un chaleco de hebillas plateadas, camisa de firma, blanca y lisa, con los puños terminados en gemelos dorados, un estuche para varita en la cintura, prendido del cinturón negro… Irresistible y letal. Estaba lista.

Se alejó del espejo, paseó su mirada por el escritorio del despacho de aquella mansión señorial que había heredado hacía algunos años y dejó que sus ojos se fijaran en un abre cartas que se hallaba reposado sobre una pila de pergaminos en blanco. Acarició el mango con las yemas de los dedos, la agarró y la alzó para apreciar el brillo filoso de su cuchilla. Sintiendo la compulsión de sentirla, acero contra carne, la aproximó a su boca, sacó la lengua, rosada y húmeda y…

-Bellatrix-Interrumpió Lucius Malfoy, golpeteando en la puerta sutilmente y pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Bellatrix cerró la boca, retrayendo la lengua, dejó la navaja sobre el mueble y dejó que el poco más que inservible de su cuñado entrara en sus habitaciones privadas, no sin enmascarar tras unos rasgos imperturbables, la molestia que aquello le había ocasionado. Entonces, se recostó contra el escritorio y esperó a que este hablara, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Nuestro Lord manda sus felicitaciones más sinceras por el enlace-Comenzó el rubio, alzando el mentón en un intento de arrogancia que no caló en la bruja-Aunque, como yo mismo, no está del todo satisfecho con la elección-Prosiguió, mirándola con aquellos témpanos grises.

-¿Opinas que he escogido mal, Malfoy?-Preguntó Bellatrix, en un falso tono que oscilaba entre la curiosidad y la falsa inocencia.

-Podrías haber… optado por alguien con más carga familiar, con un linaje más profundo-Dijo él, dando a entender otras cosas.

Bellatrix sonrió, dejando escapar un suspiro de risa, mientras se levantaba de su lugar y andaba hacia el patriarca de los Malfoy. Entonces, lo miró unos segundos, apreciando cómo su nuez se estremecía, tragando saliva y, después, repentinamente, lo agarró brutalmente de la corbata y le espetó en el rostro, silabeando las palabras con oscura precisión:

-¿Insinúas que tendría que haberme follado a tu hijo?-Preguntó, asfixiándolo e ignorando cuán sumamente abiertos se habían quedado los ojos del mago, mudo y con el pánico titilando en sus pupilas-¿Me habrías puesto en bandeja a tu propio hijo?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Es… es tu sobrino-Intentó decir este, sintiendo que se le escapaba el oxígeno de los pulmones.

-¿Y qué?-Espetó la bruja, alzándolo contra ella-¿Acaso eso os ha parado alguna vez?-Esgrimió, recordándole bien todos los secretos de consanguinidad habituales entre familias mágicas, la gran mayoría de estos con el propósito de seguir albergando entre sus filas magos y brujas de una pureza mágica y biológica inquebrantable. Los Malfoy, en esto, no eran la excepción…

Cuando la cara del mayor de los Malfoy comenzó a ponerse púrpura, Bellatrix lo soltó con toda su fuerza, sirviéndose de la corbata para dejarlo tumbado a un lado, en el suelo, a sus pies. Lo miró desde su altura y después, le dijo:

-Métete en tus asuntos, Malfoy-Le advirtió, observándolo ponerse en pie y recolocándose con dificultad la corbata en su sitio, así como el resto de su vestimenta-Ahora lárgate y termina con los preparativos-Azuzó, dándose la vuelta y regresando a la base de su escritorio, recogiendo la afilada navaja y alzándola de nuevo.

Lucius Malfoy se alejó a paso apresurado de la estancia y cerró la puerta, no sin dejar atrás uno de aquellos remanentes de murmullos furiosos que solía desperdigar allá por donde pasaba. La bruja, sin embargo, no le hizo caso y centró su atención en el abrecartas. Abrió la boca, sacó la lengua, la acercó al filo de la navaja y…

_Ahhh… _gimió Bellatrix Lestrange, saboreando el gusto metálico de la sangre contra la cuchilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CAPILLA NUPCIAL, ANTIGUA MANSIÓN LESTRANGE.**

La música suavemente comenzó a sonar y entonces, desde el final del pasillo de la capilla, hizo su entrada la alfa Bellatrix Lestrange, caminando sola, sin dirigir su mirada hacia ninguno de los invitados que allí permanecían mirándola, de pie, en sus propios bancos. A un lado, familiares, colegas de negocios y algunas amistades lejanas, vestidos de riguroso negro y con expresiones cerradas y adustas, ceremoniosas. Cuando allegó a un lado del mago que presidiría la unión, se colocó a un lado y dirigió su mirada hacia el pasillo por donde había venido. Entonces, al fin…

_Ah…_ se sorprendió la bruja, al verla, manteniendo su mirada de ónix en ella.

Hermione Jane Granger apareció como una aparición que amenazó con golpear el pecho de la alfa. Irradiando un halo mágico de etérea, sublime y natural belleza, la bruja y joven omega caminó hacia el antiguo altar familiar, presidido por la imagen de Merlín y Morgana tallados en piedra, rodeada de gasa, encaje y seda blanca, con sus largos cabellos recogidos sobre su nuca y el cuerpo vestido con túnicas sencillas de cola larga; un estuche para varita blanco colgando de su delicada cintura. Estaba hermosa; era hermosa.

La castaña llegó al fin hasta el altar, dejó que sus padres volvieran a sus sitios, saludó de forma breve a sus mejores amigos de la infancia, Harry, Ginebra, Ron, Luna… y entonces, enfrentó la mirada de la bruja, sin poder evitar que, entre el miedo, los nervios y la incertidumbre de todo lo que ahora estaría por venir, sus mejillas se arrebolaran de vergüenza y su corazón se agitara ante la presencia formidable de Bellatrix.

El mago comenzó la ceremonia. Hermione, evitando volver a chocar miradas con la bruja junto a ella; Bellatrix, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa más que observarla de reojo todo el tiempo. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, ambas brujas intercambiaron anillos y se hicieron las promesas y juramentos de rigor. Después, cuando el hombre les dio permiso para finalizar el enlace con el beso también de rigor, a Hermione no le quedó más opción que posicionarse frente a frente y dejar que la ceremonia siguiera su curso, llegando a su finalización, suplicando que esta llegara a su fin.

_Bum, bum, bum, bum… _el corazón de la castaña se agitó en respuesta, cuando la vio acercarse y posar sus manos en sus caderas, entre algo toscas y al mismo tiempo suaves, como para que el movimiento no la terminara de espantar del todo. Bellatrix acercó sus cuerpos, aproximó sus rostros y… la besó.

Una explosión de sentidos. Hermione sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía, acalorándose, pese a toda la tensión. Era la primera vez que la besaban y… aquella explosión de suave presión entre sus bocas, labios contra labios, turgencia contra turgencia, fue demasiado para ella. El beso de la bruja sabía a mariposas en el estómago, a calor en sus entrañas, a nuevo… pero también… al sabor metálico de la sangre.

El fuego estalló entonces en sus mejillas. Excitada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_*__**ADELANTO**__*_

_Se le congeló el aliento. Se le calentó el cuerpo. Se le hizo fuego cada suspiro. Tragó saliva, se llevó las manos a la boca, se restregó la fina estela de saliva que le había humedecido los labios turgentes y sintió que un poderoso remolino le incendiaba las entrañas. Cuando ella la miró experimentó un latigazo de placer la fustigó allí donde más la deseaba; ojos de ónix que la traspasaban y la quemaban, que la condenaban. Sus almas zumbaban, reconociéndose… y deseando unirse la una a la otra. _

_-Estás en celo…-Susurró Bellatrix, todavía de espaldas y con la cabeza inclinada hacia ella._

_Hermione tan solo acertó a asentir, nauseosa y sonrojada; el deseo atenazándole cada fibra de su ser._

_La deseaba…_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**N/A: Lamento muchísimo la espera, ¡pero no he podido ponerme a ello antes! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que nos veamos pronto en el siguiente. ¡Recordad! Nada como unos buenos reviews para dejarme saber lo que opináis, pero sobre todo para insuflarme los ánimos necesarios para proseguir con esta aventura.**

**Ladyyuukiblack.**


	4. Chapter 4

-.-.-.-.-.-

**RESUMEN: **_Omegaverse. –Firma y serás libre-Murmuró Bellatrix Lestrange, inclinándose sobre la mesa y estirando hacia ella el contrato matrimonial, sus ojos traspasándola hasta redondas y oscuras gafas. alfa… Firma y las dos saldremos ganando, Granger… -Dijo, arrastrando las letras._

**N / A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todos los derechos pertenecen a su auténtica autora, JK Rowling.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**OMEGAVERSE: TOCANDO EL CIELO**

**CAPÍTULO IV:**

**MANSIÓN LESTRANGE, MAZMORRAS**

Un gemido largo, sensual y profundo anegó la atmósfera de la oscura mazmorra; la voz de una mujer saliendo disparada con pereza de una garganta agotada, rebotando y haciendo de su eco un placentero sonido contra las paredes de piedra y el suelo acolchado... Cuatro pisos por debajo del nivel de la tierra, repleta de cientos de velas tenuemente encendidas, largas cadenas negras colgando por todas partes y etéreas telas de vaporoso tul con encaje oscuro decorando el lugar, aquella sala de los placeres fue caldeándose poco a poco hasta parecerse al infierno. Un infierno lleno de fuego, que quemaba, pero terriblemente caliente, placentero, intenso y excitante. En el centro de todo, entre las largas estelas de gasa negra y el aroma a incienso anegando el aire, sujeta por las muñecas a una gruesa cortina de pesadas cadenas, una mujer con la mirada empañada por el deseo se mecía de rodillas sobre el suelo, sin que esta pudiera evitar contonearse, suplicando atención. Exhalaba, respiraba entrecortadamente y, entre susurros, demandaba que la bruja le siguiera prodigando más de aquella tormentosa satisfacción. Entre sus piernas, fluía el dulce néctar de su excitación, que se deslizaba lento y brillante como miel, cayendo suavemente por la cara interna de sus muslos abiertos.

_Bellatrix…_

Bellatrix Lestrange se giró hacia la susodicha, frunciendo el ceño, no sin cierta diversión en el rostro. Dejando a un lado la fusta, colocándola sobre su soporte en la pared, agarró ahora un puñal de cuchilla afilada y mango negro, con bellas incrustaciones en plata y rubíes verdes y, avanzando hacia ella dejó que las súplicas de la mujer le llenaran los oídos, exactamente del mismo modo en que lo haría el canto de una sirena. La observó removerse inquieta, mientras se relamía y mordía los labios con deseo, llenándose de su vista, al mismo tiempo que esta intentaba localizarla sin éxito, puesto que sus ojos estaban firmemente tapados y Bellatrix era demasiado sigilosa para ella como para ser fácilmente encontrada. Cuando llegó a ella, le pasó entonces la punta de la cuchilla por los glúteos redondos, presionando con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarle un fino rastro de furioso carmesí en la piel y siguió el sinuoso camino, desde dicha región hasta la curva de la columna y subiendo. Continuó por su cuello, viéndola estremecerse, hasta que de repente, agarró con un puño la gruesa lluvia de cadenas a la que la había encadenado, manteniendo el puñal en su sitio y la sacudió bruscamente, con fuerza, haciéndola trastabillar.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre de pila?-Susurró Bellatrix, en su sensible oído, rozando su mejilla contra esta y humedeciendo su oído con su cálido aliento. La susodicha pegó otro salto, gimiendo, retorciéndose, mientras el cuchillo permanecía clavado a pocos centímetros de su yugular-Responde-Espetó, sacudiéndola de nuevo.

-Ah…-Gimió ella, humedeciéndose los labios, intentando encontrar las palabras-Domina…-Dijo al fin, intentando conseguir algo más de contacto con la bruja-Domina Bellatrix…-Volvió a murmurar con anhelo.

-Así me gusta…-Asintió lentamente Bellatrix, todavía sujetando con fuerza el grueso manojo de cadenas y pasándole el puñal por el cuello hasta llegar bajo la fina curva de su barbilla-Y ahora, ¿qué deseas que te haga?-Le preguntó solícita, con una voz engañosamente suave.

-Bésame-Suplicó, intentando alzar el rostro hacia ella, pese al hecho de que con este simple gesto, el filo del cuchillo se le clavaba más y más en su tierna carne y dejaba salir algunos hilos de sangre, que viajaron lentamente por su torso-Domina…-Recordó, con temor y excitación, sintiendo su cuerpo cosquillear por todos aquellos juegos anteriores.

-Pídelo correctamente-Demandó la bruja, deslizando la afilada hoja por su cuello hasta llegar al hueco entre sus omóplatos, elegantemente esculpidos bajo aquella piel, mientras la besaba en la vena que palpitaba en su cuello y procedía a lamer todo aquel sudor, el cual, entremezclado con su sangre, la impregnaba y la hacía brillar bajo la tenue luz de las velas como el más bello rubí.

La muchacha fue incapaz de contestar. No con aquella lengua suave, experta y húmeda contra el monte de sus pechos. No con aquella cuchilla acunada entre sus omóplatos. No con el alto y esbelto cuerpo de su Domina inclinado hacia ella, medio desnuda pero enfundada de negro… con toda aquella madeja de gruesos eslabones que retenían sus muñecas ahora en su puño. El cuerpo le quemaba, con cada una de las pasadas de su lengua su cuerpo se estremecía, se iba muy lejos. Se precipitaba al vacío y desaparecía entre las profundidades de la bruma del deseo. La bruja la estaba volviendo loca. La ansiaba, la necesitaba. En sus calores, intensos como estos eran y, sintiendo al mismo tiempo los calores profundos y poderosos de su Domina, resultaba una auténtica pesadilla no poder tenerla en su interior, finalmente, de una vez por todas. Todo su organismo gritaba por ella, por lo que tan solo ella podía darle en estos momentos.

-Domina…-Gimió esta de nuevo, cuando Bellatrix transfiguró el puñal en su varita y convertía el grueso manojo de hierro en finas hebras, que se rasgaron y destrozaron en cuanto las fuertes y elegantes manos de Bellatrix tiraron de ellas con fuerza.

La bruja la puso en pie y, sujetándola de los glúteos la empujó por encima de su cuerpo, con la intención de dirigirse con ella hacia una butaca amplia y robusta que podría resistir sus bruscos accesos de pasión a la perfección. Se dejó caer sobre el mueble, colocó a la mujer a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y su sexo desnudo y despierto y, entonces, la miró, respirando con dificultad, observando la sangre pintarle los senos y el vientre y el sudor empaparle el cuerpo entero. Se estaba ahogando y Bellatrix con ella. Agarró las caderas de su sumisa con fuerza, clavándole las uñas en la carne enrojecida y temblorosa, la alzó ligeramente y entró en ella sin más dilación. Ambas soltaron un poderoso quejido que volvió a hacer eco por toda la mazmorra, mientras las manos duras de Bellatrix la impulsaban a seguir un ritmo que amenazó con hacerlas explotar y hacerse pedazos.

Repentinamente, el olor de la sumisa se combinó con el de la bruja alfa y entonces, imbuidas y enloquecidas por todo aquel placer, Bellatrix no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y sentir que, entre la bruma húmeda del sexo con aquella que ahora mismo se mecía sobre ella con desatado placer, no era esta a quien realmente ella hubiese querido tocar, saborear y llenar. De una forma fugaz, de un modo repentino que golpeó su mente como el toque de un rayo, pero así fue. Y, mientras la tocaba, la saboreaba y la llenaba, dejando que el nudo se formara en su interior, deseó que las caderas que apretaba fueran las de otra, que los quejidos fueran los de otra; que sus manos y sus ojos fuesen los de otra. Apretó los dientes con rabia y determinación, centró su atención y sus movimientos en la muchacha que danzaba sobre su regazo y la apretaba internamente con fuerza y, con la determinación nublando su pecho y su mente, impertérrita, apartó el recuerdo que desde hacía ya algunos meses la estaba martirizando. Agarró del cabello a la sumisa y repentinamente, como desquitándose, tiró de los mechones hacia atrás con fuerza, dolorosamente, disfrutando del dolor insoportable que cruzó por la cara de la susodicha.

Aquello no podía ser. La debilidad no estaba hecha para ella. Y ella nunca había sido ni frágil, ni débil, por lo que, por supuesto, aquella clase de _sentir_, tampoco tenía lugar aquí.

_Ahhh…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_FLASHBACK_**

**MANSIÓN LESTRANGE, HABITACIONES PRIVADAS**

Hermione Granger terminó de hacer sus maletas y dejó que los elfos domésticos las dejaran de un solo chasquido sobre la parte trasera del elegante carruaje negro parado frente a la casona. Pletórica, feliz, extasiada y exultante, prácticamente histérica, recogió su bolso de mano, en el que había depositado ya sus enseres más importantes y prácticos y, dirigiéndose hacia la salida marchó hacia el vestíbulo, donde el personal de servicio la esperaba. Estáticos, con los rostros impertérritos y el cuerpo rígido, hicieron una larga venia cuando la vieron aparecer y entonces, procedieron a acompañarla hacia la gran puerta de la mansión, directa hacia el carruaje. China. Se iba a China de luna de miel. No podía esperar por ello, por llegar y aprender y observar todo cuanto sus ojos pudieran abarcar y su mente pudiera almacenar. Nunca había estado en China, por lo que, aquello, era todo un sueño por cumplir. Parecía que, después de todo, casarse con Bellatrix Lestrange, efectivamente, tenía sus ventajas… Sus padres, aunque cariñosos, siempre habían sido demasiado sobreprotectores. Bellatrix, sin embargo, la trataba como una mujer en plenas facultades; una mujer adulta hecha y derecha, ya mayorcita como para permanecer con miedo bajo la estela y el cuidado de sus padres.

Ella quería volar, ser libre. Quería viajar y conocer mundo. Quería leer libros nuevos, aprender nuevos idiomas, pisar tierras que nunca jamás soñó con poder siquiera poner un pie.

La bruja se arremangó los bajos de sus faldas y con ayuda, subió al vehículo, que iría tirado por la fuerza ingrávida de cuatro caballos alados, a cada cual más magnífico y bello. Suspiró, dejó a un lado su bolsito mágico y esperó impaciente a que su esposa subiera al carruaje. Todavía era algo extraño para ella toda aquella situación. Estar casada... Especialmente estar casa con una persona tan misteriosa e imponente como Bellatrix Lestrange, que le ponía siempre los nervios de punta y las orejas rojas, por alguna extraña razón. Pero hasta el momento, días después de la boda, inclusive, no había intentado hacer ningún acercamiento de desagradable índole, cosa que, realmente, ella agradecía en lo más profundo de su ser. La había dejado tranquila. No la había buscado, atosigado, ni impuesto nada. No había roto su parte del trato… Así que, ahora se hallaba más tranquila.

Quizá… ¿podía confiar un poco más en ella? Se preguntó Hermione, mirando por la ventana de tan magnífico carruaje.

-¿Preparada?-La sobresaltó la voz de la bruja alfa, haciendo acto de presencia, mirándola muy cerca, atravesándola con aquellos penetrantes y embrujadores ojos ónix. Con el cabello en un moño alto, las gafas firmemente colocadas sobre su nariz y su vestimenta de dos piezas, ella pudo haberle robado el aliento en aquel momento y haber estado satisfecha por ello. A Hermione se le saltó un latido del corazón.

-Sí-Balbuceó Hermione, perdiendo momentáneamente el habla. Se giró de nuevo hacia una de las ventanas y se maldijo por su estupidez. A este paso, pensaría que era incapaz siquiera de… de pronunciar algo más que estúpidos y simples monosílabos.

-Pon esto arriba-Demandó Bellatrix, todavía fuera del vehículo, frente a la puerta, mientras les dejaba a los sirvientes que vendrían con ellas unas pesadas cajas con candados y cerraduras en toda su superficie. Aquello llamó la atención de Hermione, aunque bajó rápidamente la vista al ser descubierta por la bruja, la cual la miró algunos interminables segundos antes de subir adentro ella también.

-¿Por qué te has puesto un vestido?-Le preguntó, cerrando la portezuela del carruaje, dejando que sus penetrantes ojos la analizasen a placer.

Hermione se humedeció los labios y trató de contestar de una forma eficiente, aunque sus dos manos se estrujaran contra sus faldas con algo de ansiedad y su rostro se coloreara por la timidez.

-¿Te molesta?-No pudo evitar preguntar, su tono oscilando entre la vergüenza, la confusión y, en cierto modo, incluso la molestia. Nunca le había gustado sentirse increpada, que la gente intentara imponerse y que la obligaran a hacer lo que ella no quería.

Bellatrix ladeó ligeramente el rostro, entrecerró los párpados y la observó detenidamente. Su labio se contrajo a un lado, levemente, con ironía, antes de escupir con voz neutra:

-Tranquila, Hermione-Contestó esta-No está entre mis intereses o necesidades que te vistas de un modo que a mí me agrade o apetezca. No soy tan arrogante…-Murmuró, con el peligro en la lengua, deslizándose sinuosamente entre sus palabras-Suelo ser bastante activa cuando viajo, así que, como podrás comprender, lo más sensato para un viaje como este es vestir de formas más… cómodas-Terminó diciendo.

-Ah, s-sí, claro-Balbuceó la morena, sintiéndose aliviada y repentinamente estúpida. Tenía que intentar parecer menos a la defensiva. Tenía que demostrar que su presencia no la alteraba en absoluto.

Aunque eso fuera mentira, se dijo, enrojeciendo por su auto-humillación.

-Supuse que habrías pensado en ello-Prosiguió Bellatrix, desviando su atención de ella hacia el cielo encapotado, gris y blanco del cielo-Pero supongo que me equivocaba. Es lógico, si lo piensas, que si no has viajado nunca antes, desconozcas ciertos detalles como estos, pese a que puedan parecer tan obvios. No te preocupes, compraremos algunos pantalones cuando lleguemos a China-La intentó tranquilizar, guardando repentino silencio por el resto del viaje.

Hermione se quedó mirándola, sintiendo en su pecho un remolino de emociones confusas. La calma batallando contra los pálpitos repentinos de su corazón. La emoción del viaje, mezclada con un extraño calor que se adueñó de su vientre. La tensión, cualquiera que esta fuera, dando de bruces contra su atracción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**LUNA DE MIEL, EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE CHINA**

Hermione de dejó conducir por Bellatrix durante casi todo el viaje, incapaz de contener toda la marea de emociones que el viaje le estaba produciendo. La impresionaba la fluidez de la bruja con el idioma, que le resultaba tan difícil de entender, por no decir de pronunciar, así como su capacidad para moverse por las calles y su resolución a la hora de regatear por ciertos objetos, sin que le temblara el pulso. La había llevado a todas partes, incluso a la Gran Muralla. La había hecho degustar nuevos sabores, muchos de ellos extremadamente picantes pero sabrosos y, que a juicio de la morena, merecían la pena repetir. La había acompañado a comprar prendas y otros útiles para su estadía y andadura por China, para que anduviera cómoda. Incluso le había hecho un inesperado regalo, que consistió en un hermoso collar típico de la zona en la que sus pies les habían llevado, perfecto para su estilizado y grácil cuello.

Todo fue perfectamente y, aunque a Hermione todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a estar con la bruja, poco a poco fue amoldándose a la situación, sin dejar de estar en guardia, pero dejando que las cosas fluyeran. Quería observarlo todo, olerlo todo, tocarlo todo, experimentarlo todo con la misma intensidad que una niña pequeña. Era curiosa por naturaleza y Bellatrix la dejaba explayarse en ello. Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que ella hubiese querido y, fue justo unos días antes de que partieran de nuevo a su hogar, cuando Bellatrix la dejó sola en la posada para atender y administrar algunos de sus asuntos privados. Asuntos que, por contrato, Hermione sabía que… no podía intentar averiguar. Aunque su innata curiosidad la impulsaba a ello con la fuerza de un imán.

La observó salir por la puerta. Su capa negra remolineando tras sus pies. Hermione se mordió los labios y se asomó por la ventana, curiosa como un gato. Bellatrix se movía como pez dentro del agua. Desapareció ante sus ojos en un segundo y ella no pudo evitar volver a mordérselos cuando se preguntó qué negocios tendría la bruja que atender con tal seriedad y presteza. ¿Y si…? No… se dijo ella misma, sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando quitarse la idea de la cabeza… No era buena idea seguirla. Si se enteraba podría haber consecuencias y, si se perdía… podría meterse en problemas aún peores. Hermione suspiró y se tumbó en la cama, dando vueltas… y vueltas, sin poder descansar. Así durante un tiempo.

-Aghhhh-Gruñó la morena, impotente, sin poder quitarse la espinita que se le había clavado en el pecho.

Un golpetazo lejano pero potente la hizo saltar de la cama. Se puso en pie lentamente y, asomándose a la ventana, le pareció ver la silueta de Bellatrix apareciendo entre la muchedumbre. Llovía, así que toda ella estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. No parecía muy contenta, a juzgar por el rictus serio en su rostro... Tragó saliva y se apartó del ventanal, sentándose frente a un escritorio y fingiendo leer. Al momento, pudo escucharla abrir la puerta y cerrarla con cierta brusquedad. Volvió a tragar saliva con dificultad y la miró de reojo, inclinando ligeramente su rostro hacia atrás.

Se le paró el corazón al momento.

Bellatrix se estaba desnudando. Su aspecto era cansado, fatigado, con algunas manchas oscuras por las mejillas, la frente y los labios, manchas que la joven pudo definir fácilmente como manchas de barro. Se quitó la capa, tirándola sobre la cama con acritud, después la camisa y los pantalones, que esta tiró del mismo mal modo sobre las sábanas impolutas. Se giró hacia el mueble que hacía como de baño, práctico pero sencillo e impoluto, con sus toallas dobladas a un lado y un par de jarras de agua en el otro y, entonces, procedió a lavarse la piel del barro que la había embrutecido. Hermione, cuya mirada no había podido quitar la vista de la mujer, alta y fuerte, prácticamente desnuda, que se limpiaba frente a ella, tragó saliva y carraspeó, consiguiendo que la bruja captara finalmente su presencia. Esta dejó a un lado la toalla sucia, muy lentamente. Entonces se incorporó y se giró para mirarla, cansada y, al mismo tiempo desafiante, estoica en sus emociones.

-Vete a dormir-Espetó, en voz baja pero sin demasiada amabilidad.

Bellatrix se volvió a girar y se metió en el ropero, sin prestarle mayor atención y, de donde salió vistiendo un batín negro con las costuras en plateado, costuras que dibujaban aves magníficas, alargadas y estilizadas sobre la tela, aves tan magníficas como su dueña. Estaba molesta... Hermione podía sentirlo. Podía palparlo en el aire. Suspiró, trémula, repentinamente intimidada y, sin saber muy bien qué más hacer, se puso en pie, arrastrando con ella su batín en tonos blancos e intrincados y bellos dibujos de naturaleza cosidos a mano con hilo negro. Estaba ya casi al borde de su cama cuando, de pronto, se sintió repentinamente nauseosa, enferma y muy mareada…

Comenzó a toser, sintiendo que se ponía blanca y después bermellón, sin poder evitar aquellas arcadas nauseabundas que solían atenazarla cada tres meses. Se dejó caer de rodillas, presa de poderosas arcadas y náuseas, hiperventilando repentinamente y comenzando a sudar a mares. Bellatrix, que se hallaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, guardando algunas cosas en cajas negras con múltiples e intrincadísimos cerrojos, la miró, sintiendo sus fosas nasales repentinamente inundadas de feromonas omega. El cuerpo se le sacudió, respondiendo a ellas y excretando de cada poro de su piel sus propias feromonas alfa. La bruja se quedó muy quieta, apenas mirándola por encima de su hombro, sin atreverse a realizar ningún movimiento.

Pero a Hermione se le congeló el aliento. Se le calentó el cuerpo. Se le hizo fuego cada suspiro. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo, se llevó las manos a la boca, se restregó la estela saliva que le había humedecido los labios turgentes y sintió que un poderoso remolino le incendiaba las entrañas. Cuando Bellatrix la miró, experimentó un latigazo de placer que la fustigó allí donde ella más la deseaba; ojos de ónix que la traspasaban y la quemaban, que la condenaban.

Sus almas zumbaban, reconociéndose… y deseando unirse la una a la otra.

-Estás en celo…-Susurró Bellatrix, todavía de espaldas y con la cabeza inclinada hacia ella. Todo su cuerpo tenso, expectante, en alerta.

Hermione tan solo acertó a asentir, nauseosa y sonrojada; el deseo atenazándole cada fibra de su ser.

_La deseaba…_

-¿Has traído las pastillas?-Le preguntó, intentando contenerse y no quedarse ciega ante toda aquella oleada de feromonas que Hermione estaba exudando en aquellos momentos.

-Yo… Ah… Yo, creo, sí-Murmuró Hermione, mareada y con las manos sujetando las sábanas de su cama, ahora arrugadas bajo sus puños.

-¿Crees?-Espetó Bellatrix, trémula, tensa, cerrando sus manos en sendos puños, como si todo aquello la estuviera deshilachando por dentro-¿Cómo que _crees_?-Le volvió a espetar, con un tono ligeramente agresivo.

Hermione levantó con dificultad una mano y señaló su bolso, irguiendo su cuerpo e intentando ponerse en pie. Bellatrix la observó y después desvió el rostro, inclinándose sobre el espacio de su cama, colocando sus manos sobre esta y balanceándose lentamente hacia delante y hacia atrás, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, como en trance… Como si intentara pensar en otra cosa y relajarse. Cerró los ojos con lentitud y esperó pacientemente a que Hermione encontrara pronto las dichosas pastillas.

-¿Qué? ¿Las has encontrado o no, Hermione?-Le preguntó, perdiendo finalmente la paciencia, cuando tras algunos interminables segundos no hubo respuesta y las hormonas de la omega no habían parado de aumentar-Joder…-Espetó girándose ligeramente y dándole un rápido vistazo, buscando la causa de su mutismo.

Hermione había caído al suelo, sin hacer ningún ruido. Ahora reposaba prácticamente desmayada, con el cuerpo sobre la alfombra de la estancia y la mirada dirigida hacia el techo de la habitación, que ahora estaba tenuemente iluminada. Bellatrix volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y se dejó ir, maldiciendo ante la visión de su esposa enrojecida de pies a cabeza, sudorosa, excitada y jadeando. Intentó conservar la calma. Tragó saliva, se balanceó un poco más sobre la cama y, haciendo acopio de su propia fuerza, se puso recta sobre su espalda. Se dirigió hacia Hermione, pasó por su lado, agarró con brusquedad su bolso mágico y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta que dio con las pastillas. Los gemidos de Hermione aumentaron de intensidad, acuchillando el aire y atravesándola a ella con fuerza. Bellatrix gimió de vuelta, cerrando los ojos y aferrándose con los puños cerrados a los bordes del escritorio.

-Joder…-Susurró la bruja alfa, sintiendo su entrepierna despierta y húmeda, dolorida. Agarró la otra jarra de agua que quedaba al lado del mueble y, con manos temblorosas, llenó un vaso. Se limpió el sudor de la cara, se giró, caminó hacia Hermione y se agachó junto a ella, dejando todas las cosas a un lado e intentando incorporarla entre sus brazos. Abrumada por las hormonas, la bruja intentó no clavar sus ojos sobre la suave piel bajo el batín abierto-Bebe, nena-Espetó con ardor en la voz, traspasando las barreras de la formalidad entre meras esposas y quemándose bajo el calor de la misma. Ella también la deseaba.

Hermione abrió los ojos de repente, la miró con los ojos dilatados y los labios rezumando saliva brillante, húmeda y caliente. Bellatrix abrió también sus ojos con sorpresa y observó cómo ésta la atraía hacia ella en un beso demencial. El choque entre sus labios fue demoledor. Al instante dejó caer el vaso de agua al suelo, empapando la alfombra, así como también las pastillas, que salieron volando por el aire y se concentró el beso con todas sus ganas, cayendo de lleno en las brumas de la pasión. Se besaron, se mordieron, se volvieron a besar. El sonido de los besos y la saliva resonando por toda la habitación como el fuego cuando crepita en el aire y arrasa con todo. Descontroladas, Bellatrix abrió del todo el batín de Hermione, aferró los bordes de su camisón blanco y lo desgarró de un solo movimiento, dejando sus pechos libres; Hermione, entre tanto, le mordió los labios con saña y le arañó la espalda, sacando hilachas alargadas del batín con las uñas, frustrada por no poder tocarle la piel como su esposa lo hacía. La bruja alfa, gimiendo, le agarró los pechos, se situó entre sus piernas abiertas y temblorosas y comenzó a descender a lo largo del hermoso cuerpo que se retorcía de placer bajo sus manos. La besó por todas partes y la lamió allí donde el sudor y el calor emanaban más fragor, pasó sus dientes por las curvas y las protuberancias de su cuerpo, degustó su piel con auténtica avidez y finalmente arribó justo donde el calor se hacía más fuerte; los pliegues de su hermosa y perfecta intimidad.

Bellatrix gimió con angustia. Deslizó a prisa las bragas de Hermione por sus piernas, las lanzó al otro lado del cuarto, sin mirar dónde caían y, concentrándose en las aguas dulces que mojaban las suaves y tiernos labios de su pareja, se inclinó hacia ella con reverencia, haciendo crujir los huesos de su columna vertebral y estirando sus manos sobre la parte interna de sus muslos. Le habían crecido las uñas, así como los colmillos, se le habían dilatado las pupilas. Intensificó sus apretones sobre su carne, conectó su mirada con la suya y, mientras hacían la conexión, pupila contra pupila, sacó toda la lengua y la pasó por todo su sexo. Hermione chilló, curvó la espalda sobre la alfombra y se sintió morir, mientras la lengua y las manos sedientas de la alfa la hacían gritar y gritar, gimiendo en éxtasis. Sin aliento, la castaña volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia esta y, entre la bruma de aquel remolino de emociones que emborronaba sus ojos con lágrimas, vio la cara de Bellatrix entre sus piernas abiertas devorándola con ansias. La lengua de la alfa volvió a jugar con la protuberancia hinchada que ahora era su clítoris y, sin poder creérselo, detonó. Se curvó del todo sobre la alfombra con un rictus de glorioso dolor en el rostro, gritó sin voz y fue directa al paraíso.

Bellatrix Lestrange siguió lamiendo, recogiendo todo lo que pudo de su liberación. Después, se incorporó entre sus extremidades vencidas y, mientras sentía que el calor mitigaba un poco, se posó por encima del cuerpo de Hermione y le dijo, sin contemplaciones:

-Necesito que me des permiso-Su voz salió más grave que nunca, ronca por la pasión-Si no me lo das, no puedo hacer nada-Continuó, recordándole las cláusulas del contrato-¿Prefieres… las pastillas, o a mí?-Le preguntó, clavando sus dedos sobre el suelo bajo ellas, agujereando la tela de la alfombra y llegando a la madera tras esta.

Hermione quiso contestar que sí. Que la deseaba a ella. Que la prefería por encima de aquellas pastillas que ella tanto odiaba tener que tomar cada tres meses. Pero tenía miedo. En el fondo no la conocía. Había una tensión sexual evidente, pero no era suficiente. No la conocía, no conocía nada de ella. Era su mujer, pero al mismo tiempo, una extraña con demasiado secretos y misterios que quizá era mejor no intentar descubrir.

Bellatrix cerró los ojos, suspiró trémulamente y desvió la mirada hacia el vaso tumbado sobre la alfombra. Las pastillas debían de estar desparramadas por algún lugar. Con dificultad, la dejó y se puso en pie, temblorosamente. Recogió el vaso de cristal, volvió a llenarlo de agua, agarró otras nuevas pastillas de su envase y se las acercó, procurando no verla ni tocarla. La deseaba, pero el consentimiento era algo por lo que era importante regirse. Sabía que, si consumaban el matrimonio habiendo entrado esta en sus calores, podía dejarla embarazada. Y, aquellos, eran unos puntos que habían sido específicamente redactados en el contrato por motivos más que evidentes. Se trataba de respeto.

Sus hormonas la estaban matando, necesitaba que todo aquello pasara cuanto antes.

-Gracias…-Susurró Hermione, instantes después, sintiendo un conocido sopor atenazándole el cuerpo. Se dejó caer de lado, sin importarle su desnudez o el brillo de su éxtasis entre sus muslos. Estaba agotada.

La bruja la recogió del suelo, pasándole un brazo por debajo de la espalda y otro por debajo de las rodillas. Hermione se acurrucó más cerca. Se acercó a la cama con ella en brazos y la colocó sobre esta, tapándola con las sábanas con sumo cuidado. La castaña en seguida cayó dormida. Bellatrix la observó por unos momentos, desnuda bajo el batín abierto, muy lejos, ausente, pero después, giró abruptamente de dirección y marchó directa hacia la ducha. Exhausta y, sintiéndose extrañamente devastada, vacía, enrarecida y con el cuerpo humeando, dejó que el agua arrastrara todo de ella hasta desaparecer por el desagüe.

Tenía que alejarse de ella. Al menos, por un tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A 1: Quisiera dejar claro que la escena de ligero BDSM en este capítulo, lógicamente, está totalmente inventada, que pertenece a una historia ficticia y que, por lo tanto, nadie ha de basarse en ella para mantener relaciones dentro de lo que sería el BDSM. Si tienes interés en practicar BDSM es importante que te informes previamente y lleves a término los juegos con tu pareja de forma segura y consensuada.***

**N/A 2: Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Ciertamente, me hallo algo desconcertada por el hecho de no haber recibido más que dos comentarios en el capítulo anterior (¿dónde está la gente que apoyaba el fic?), sin embargo, parece que el fic tiene bastante seguimiento y eso para mí también cuenta como un apoyo tremendo, así que… profundamente agradecida, ****GRACIAS**** a todxs aquellxs que lo están siguiendo, leyendo y disfrutando :)**

**Si os ha gustado, por favor, dejad un mensaje y ****contadme vuestras impresiones****. Sin el apoyo suficiente, los fics mueren, pues es imposible saber lo que está pensando el público lector…**

**Un saludo afectuoso,**

**Ladyyuukiblack.**


	5. Chapter 5

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SUMMARY: **_Omegaverse. –Firma y serás libre-Murmuró Bellatrix Lestrange, inclinándose sobre la mesa y estirando hacia ella el contrato matrimonial, sus ojos traspasándola tras aquellas redondas y oscuras gafas–Sin ataduras, sin restricciones, sin ciclos de calor vergonzosos y tortuosos que te unan a cualquier alfa… Firma y las dos saldremos ganando, Granger…-Dijo, arrastrando las letras._

**N/A: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todos los derechos pertenecen a su auténtica autora, JK Rowling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**OMEGAVERSE: TOCANDO EL CIELO**

**CAPÍTULO V: RECORDANDO**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**MANSIÓN BLACK…**

La bofetada impactó en su mejilla con la fuerza de un martillo de demolición, tan fuerte que le dio vueltas la cabeza, mancillando de furioso carmesí la pálida pero llena carne de los carrillos de la niña, de cabellos negros rizados recogidos en una apretada trenza y grandes ojos de viejo halcón, tan sabios, certeros y oscuros que asustarían a cualquiera que los viera. Impertérrita, la pobre criatura se llevó la mano a la zona herida, ahora sobrecalentada por el bofetón y alzando de nuevo la vista hacia la alta mujer frente a ella, se dejó volver a golpear duramente por aquella severa mano. Podía sentir cómo la sangre le bajaba por el labio partido, atravesándole la piel de la barbilla hasta caer sobre la alfombra del salón familiar.

-No volverás a mencionar tales palabras en esta casa, Bellatrix-Reprochó Druella Black-Pronto serás alumna del mejor colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Europa, entrarás en Slytherin y serás todo cuanto te han enseñado que debes ser. Sacarás notas de excelente, tomarás clases extra, entrarás en los clubs más selectos dignos de la Casa Slytherin, te condecorarás como Prefecta y traerás la gloria de la serpiente sobre tu pecho con tu legado familiar.

_Porque la sangre lo es todo_… pensó Bellatrix, sin apartar los ojos de su madre. Sin tan siquiera parpadear, dejando que la sangre siguiera corriendo lentamente por su altiva barbilla.

-Así que no quiero verte jugar con los criados, esas sucias criaturas que han nacido para servir, así como tampoco quiero verte leer libros de poesía muggle… ¡que vete a saber de dónde has sacado! Y ni mucho menos quiero escucharte reflexionar acerca de esos sucios eslabones de la humanidad, los muggles…-Escupió la mujer, fingiendo que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo y le ponía los vellos de punta, torciendo la boca y arrugando la nariz-¿Me has escuchado?-Volvió a preguntarle, alzándole el rostro con cierta brusquedad y limpiándole el corte con uno de esos costosos pañuelos que siempre solía llevar encima.

Bellatrix asintió, dejó que su madre le diera una última mirada de advertencia y, viéndola girar hacia la chimenea de la estancia, sombría y recargada de pesadas reliquias familiares, observó cómo uno de aquellos libros que había encontrado tirado en el desván se desvanecía entre la poderosa fuerza de sus llamas. No sintió nada. Todo le parecía ya hueco, carente de sentido. A un lado, sus hermanas permanecían mortalmente calladas, de pie a unos pocos metros de esta. Una con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de sus vivos ojos y la otra con la mirada silente, ambas sin poder intervenir, sin poder hacer nada más que oír, callar y escuchar, así como obedecer, pues normalmente, aquellos castigos sobre Bellatrix iban dirigidos también hacia ellas. Era la forma más sencilla que tenía su madre de que aquellas advertencias también arraigaran en las otras dos niñas.

Un correctivo de lo más efectivo.

Apartó su mirada de cuervo del fuego y pasó de largo por otra de las puertas del lugar sin que lo sucedido hiciera aparente mella en ella. Fría, estoica, con las mejillas inflamadas y rojizas, se dirigió derecha hacia su cuarto y allí, entonces, dejó que la ira pudiera con ella, que esta saliera de su cuerpo y escapara por cada poro de su piel como un torbellino. Segura de que aquel útil hechizo de seguridad y silencio funcionaria, como siempre lo hacía, dejó que su ira la cegara.

Lo destrozó todo. Para cuando hubo acabado, la habitación se hallaba sumida en el peor de los caos y en la más absoluta destrucción. Exhausta, se dejó caer sobre el mullido suelo y mientras un trozo de espejo allí posado en la alfombra le devolvía su propio reflejo destruido, sumido en las tinieblas de su alma destrozada e iracunda, escuchó el suave trinar de la voz de su hermana Andrómeda y las notas a piano de Narcissa, acompañados por las secas directrices de la dura y severa maestra de las niñas, que la había delatado y que había permanecido durante su castigo con una grata sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

_Aquella perra se lo iba a pagar…_ pensó Bellatrix, cerrando los ojos y apretando entre sus dedos el fino trozo de espejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**MANSIÓN BLACK, TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

La vio aparecer por el pasillo, agarrando de los cabellos a Narcissa, arrastrándola directamente hacia el pasillo que daba al despacho de sus padres y, entonces, lo supo. Aferró su varita con fuerza, la misma que hacía algunos pocos días le habían comprado para comenzar sus estudios en Hogwarts, negra y retorcida, la sacó por entre los pliegues de las cortinas y la apuntó con un sentimiento de rabia e ira quemándole el pecho.

Una luz platinada y abrupta salió de la punta de la varita, atravesó todo el pasillo y la golpeó en la espalda con la intensidad de una espada. La mujer chilló, sintiéndose golpeada y entonces se dejó caer sobre el suelo, dejando ir el brazo y los cabellos de la niña rubicunda, que viendo una oportunidad de escapar de cualquier posible castigo y reprimenda, salió corriendo en sentido contrario, pasando sin saberlo por delante de la figura encubierta de su hermana mayor, que la miraba huir, escapar, ser libre.

Bellatrix salió tras las cortinas del gran ventanal del pasillo y se acercó a la pobre mujer, que sin éxito alguno intentaba sostenerse sobre sus manos y rodillas, sangrando por algún lugar en su espalda. Le dio un puntapié en el estómago, la impulsó de espaldas hacia su derecha para que esta la mirara muy atentamente y le susurró muy lentamente, antes de que los goznes de las puertas del susodicho despacho se abrieran y sus padres hicieran acto de presencia:

-Vuelve aquí y te cortaré los pies-Le amenazó, muy seria, clavándole la mirada hasta el alma.

-¡BELLATRIX BLACK!-Gritaron sus padres, abriendo finalmente las puertas y poniendo el grito en los cielos, escandalizados por aquella dantesca escena, viendo a su hija con la varita en alto y a la maestra gravemente herida con la mirada aterrorizada.

Sintiendo las manos de su madre aferrarle los cabellos y a su padre mirarla con desaprobación en su rostro, mientras ayudaba a la maestra tumbada en el suelo, Bellatrix dejó sin impedirlo, que la arrastraran hacia dentro para ser castigada. De nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS, POCO DESPUÉS…**

-¡SLYTHERIN!-Gritó y festejó el Sombrero Seleccionador, apenas sin la necesidad de tener que tocar la cabeza de la nueva alumna del colegio para saber a qué Casa pertenecía.

Bellatrix se dejó resbalar por el asiento de la tribuna, se puso en pie y emprendió el camino del cual jamás podría regresar. El camino del éxito, del orgullo y de la ambición, de las tretas y del odio hacia los más mediocres, hacia aquellos que eran diferentes a ella, de la honra y del linaje. De la sangre. El sendero de la consagración hacia la Causa, el apellido y las uniones ventajosas.

Porque había muchas cosas que se esperaban de ella. De todos los alumnos de Slytherin.

_Porque la sangre era lo más importante_, pensó de nuevo Bellatrix, sentándose en la mesa de la Casa de las serpientes, sintiéndose todavía más entumecida que antes. _Eso y nada más._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS, CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

Olía tan bien, tan profundamente, tan sublimemente, que pensó que enloquecería. Bellatrix no podía dejar de besar, lamer y mordisquear la piel de su compañera de cuarto, no si es que no quería que se le parara el corazón y se le frieran los sesos, no si no quería morir de hambre y de sed bajo aquel poderoso torrente de hormonas que la chica emanaba. Juraba que como no la probara entera le iba a dar algo.

-Esp…-Intentó decir Bellatrix, antes de ser empujada por el pecho por una excitada, enérgica y juguetona bruja de cabellos rubicundos, que se subió la falda negra plisada y se sentó sobre la excitación de la morena, sin poder esperar mucho más-Ah…-Gimió, divertida y extasiada por su calor-Maldita omega…-Le espetó, intentando provocarla, dándole un fuerte azote en el trasero e hincándole los dedos en su carne.

Ambas se miraron y se echaron a reír sin poder contenerse, locamente, disfrutando de aquel momento, producto de las hormonas, de la edad y de las ganas de experimentar, que sumado al deseo de escapar, pudo con ellas. Se desgarraron la ropa, se arañaron la piel, se besaron con fuerza. Se quitaron la ropa la una a la otra y dejaron que el tiempo pasara entre risas, gemidos y más quejidos, nadando en la bruma de la pasión. De su pasión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS, REUNIÓN NOCTURNA EN SLYTHERIN. SÉPTIMO AÑO…**

-¿Todos de acuerdo?-Preguntó uno de los alumnos de séptimo de Slytherin, captando ahora la atención de todos aquellos alumnos de último año, la noche antes de la graduación.

Todos asintieron en silencio, desde sus lugares, sumidos en las sombras de la Sala Común, con sus máscaras plateadas en sus rostros y las capas puestas sobre sus hombros. Había llegado el gran momento por el que tanto habían esperado y luchado, aquello por lo que sus familiares y otros tantos magos de alta alcurnia se sentirían orgullosos. La gloria a la Causa de aquel que los llevaría por el camino de la supremacía, el poder, el éxito y la abundancia. Ahora, al fin, por fin, tan solo faltaba dar un último paso para entrar entre los elegidos más queridos de su Señor.

El tatuaje.

_Porque la sangre, lo es todo_, se repitió Bellatrix, con el rostro inexpresivo y el pecho vacío. Tan solo la chispa del fuego luchando en su pecho. Deseaba, necesitaba, ansiaba destruir. Arrasar.

-Coged estos trasladores y seguidme, nuestro Señor espera impaciente por nosotros-Clamó el chico en cuestión, portador del nuevo rebaño, dejando sobre una mesa de centro una serie de trasladores muy discretos diseñados en plata-Es nuestro momento. El momento de alcanzar la gloria de nuestros padres-Prosiguió, esperando a que todos agarraran sus trasladores antes de desaparecer de un plumazo del lugar, arrastrados por las bruscas espirales, confusas y extrañas del viaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HOSPITAL DE SAN MUNGO, ÁREA PSIQUIÁTRICA. UNIDAD DE URGENCIAS.**

**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

Bellatrix reía enloquecida, fuera de sí, carcajeándose como si le fuera la vida en ello. Como si le faltara el aire y a la vez lo mantuviera muy apretado dentro de su pecho, como si estuviera casi a punto de explotar, de reventar, de estallar. Se reía como si no pudiera más con su vida, como si hubiese visto o hecho algo horrible, demasiado no solo para contarlo, sino para recordarlo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Reía, loca, fuera de sí misma, engarrotada y sangrando por la boca y por la nariz, terriblemente tensa, removiéndose de sus ataduras, intentando huir de las manos de los medimagos y medimagas-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

-¡Señora, por favor!-Exclamó una medimaga, recibiendo un cruel manotazo en toda la cara que la lanzó contra el suelo como si no fuera más que un saco de patatas.

-¡NO ME TOQUES, SUCIA MESTIZA!-Le gritó, vislumbrando fugazmente su apellido en su placa identificativa, mientras se revolvía de la furia y se intentaba liberar de aquella camisa de fuerza con expresión de rabia y dolor en el rostro ensangrentado y sucio de barro húmedo-¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA! ¡POR VUESTRA CULPA!-Le siguió gritando, completamente ida-¡YO NO QUERÍA TODO ESTO! ¡YO NO QUERÍA! ¡POR VUESTRA CULPA, JODER!-Chilló, alzando todavía más la voz y comenzando a gritar sin parar a respirar-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! JAJAJAJA.

Otros médicos entraron en la sala de urgencias, así como agentes de seguridad mágica. Fueron hasta ella e intentaron retenerla, pero ni con el esfuerzo de veinte personas pudieron hacer lo necesario para pararla. Bellatrix, que no necesitaba de varita cuando experimentaba esta clase de energía mágica e histeria, los expulsó a todos de su lado, los hizo caer al suelo e hizo añicos todo cuanto había en la sala. Espejos, cristales, ventanales, barrotes de hierro. Todo estalló en pedazos, en miles de trocitos, de briznas, que se les clavaron a todos en el cuerpo, incluido en el suyo propio.

-YO NO ESCOGÍ ESTO-Amenazó, con los ojos rojos y muy abiertos, revolviéndose en el espacio vacío que había creado-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Siguió chillando, intercalando la risa con exclamaciones violentas y abruptas de ira y tensión acumuladas.

De su costado, un hechizo aturdidor la golpeó en la cabeza y esta de desplomó sobre todos los escombros que había creado con la fuerza de una roca chocando contra el suelo. En seguida, el equipo médico de urgencias se acercó a ella, comprobó sus constantes vitales y se la llevó para mantenerla sedada y totalmente controlada, mientras el médico en jefe del área psiquiátrica la revisaba y se hacía cargo de la situación.

Tal parecía que Bellatrix Black, prometida del heredero Lestrange, había perdido la cabeza.

Algo la había fragmentado en pedazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**REMOTA MANSIÓN DE LOS BLACK, SÓTANO. DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

Escupió en el suelo el coágulo de sangre y se reincorporó sobre la arena. Aquel imbécil la había pillado desprevenida, osando tocarle el rostro con sus asquerosas manos, pero aquello se iba a terminar en dos movimientos. Se lanzó a su cuello con la precisión y la ferocidad de un puma. Y no se equivocó en dicha precisión, pues en menos de un segundo lo tenía comiendo el polvo, con el rostro directamente contra la superficie del ring de lucha y sangrando por todas partes.

-¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Ahora aparta!-Le gritó el mortífago en cuestión, aturdido por la ira que esta mostraba-¡AH!-Gritó de nuevo.

Bellatrix le terminó de retorcer la muñeca y el brazo entero y lo dejó ir, dolorido y entumecido, tembloroso por el cansancio y la brutal paliza propinada por la bruja alfa, que ya había entrado en todo su esplendor como heredera principal de las Black, como alfa dominante –la más rara y poco usual de las clases– y como mortífaga de confianza del Lord Oscuro, cosa que no todos podían llegar a decir. Silenciosa, letal, poderosa, Bellatrix era como una varita a punto de dejar ir una Imperdonable.

-Siguiente-Espetó la bruja alfa, desafiando con la mirada a una mortífaga de aspecto siniestro y mirada turbia que había saltado al ring, empujando a un lado al anterior contrincante para que Bellatrix se centrara ahora en ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**MANSIÓN LESTRANGE, CEMENTARIO. CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

La lluvia caía a raudales sobre el ataúd del fallecido y poco querido Rodolphus Lastrange, de la familia de los Lestrange, una de las familias más pudientes, influyentes y seguidoras del Lord y su Causa. Como estatuas ataviadas de negro, familiares, socios y mortífagos, todos vieron bajar la enorme y pesada caja de madera hacia las profundidades de la tierra. Su viuda, Bellatrix, no mostraba ninguna emoción. En su mano descansaba una flor, que sin demasiadas ceremonias dejó caer al vacío de la tierra que había engullido a su marido. Después y, pese a las miradas de reproche de los presentes, agarró las faldas de su túnica negra, se dio la vuelta y desapareció, sin dejar rastro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**MANSIÓN BLACK, DORMITORIO DE HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, MOMENTO PRESENTE…**

Hermione despertó de pronto. Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad y se dio cuenta al instante de que algo no estaba yendo bien. Unos extraños gritos retumbaban por los pasillos que daban justo a su habitación. Haciendo acopio de su valentía Gryffindor, apartó las sábanas, se puso una bata y caminó hasta la puerta de su cuarto, no sin antes coger su varita de la mesita de noche. Abrió la puerta, atravesó el pasillo con la punta de la misma iluminando la oscuridad y se paró frente a las estancias privadas de Bellatrix. Sin duda alguna, se dijo Hermione, los gritos estrangulados provenían de allí. Dubitativa, aunque preocupada, golpeteó un par de veces la superficie de la misma con los nudillos y esperó, poniendo el oído en dirección a esta.

-¿Bellatrix?-Preguntó la castaña, volviendo a llamar-¿Bellatrix? ¿Estás bien?-Quiso averiguar.

Mordiéndose los labios, Hermione aferró el picaporte y abrió poco a poco la puerta. Después, se dispuso a entrar poco a poco, sin hacer demasiado ruido y, justo cuando alzó la mirada, vio algo que le puso la piel de gallina y le robó el aliento. Bellatix Lestrange estaba teniendo lo que debió ser una pesadilla horrible, pues se había desgarrado por todas partes el camisón y ahora, presa de la imposibilidad de despertar y de los viejos fantasmas, se estaba lacerando la piel de su cuerpo con las uñas, mientras se movía inquieta entre las sábanas y balbuceaba entre gritos de angustia.

Ahogando una exclamación, dejó que su varita cayera al suelo para llevarse ambas manos a la boca. La morena corrió a su lado y con cuidado trató de despertarla. No llegó a tocarla cuando, de pronto, Bellatrix abrió los ojos como platos y la miró completamente ida, sumergida en una de aquellas pesadillas que tanto la acuciaban. Se quedaron ambas mirándose, pupila dilatada contra pupila, en silencio y, justo en el momento en el que Hermione quiso balbucear algunas palabras de consuelo, Bellatrix la agarró de los brazos, la impulsó sobre su cuerpo, la tumbó en la cama, bajo ella y, entonces, sin dejar de jadear por el esfuerzo, el miedo y toda la tensión, se dejó caer suavemente sobre ella y la abrazó, exhausta, sin fuerzas.

Hermione, con el corazón acelerado, la abrazó también por la espalda y, sin decir palabra, dejó que la bruja cayera de nuevo en un sueño profundo, masajeándole la nuca y los músculos de la espalda, tensos y agarrotados, durante toda la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: ¡Bueno! Pues aquí lo tenéis. ¿Qué os ha parecido? En este capítulo he querido dejaros indagar en las profundidades de los recuerdos y el mundo interior de Bellatrix (lo cual espero que haga las delicias de las fans de dicha bruja), así que no os fijéis demasiado en aspectos como el haber cambiado por ejemplo la muerte de Rodolphus Lestrange. Me importa mucho más desarrollar la personalidad de los personajes y su dinámica…**

**¿Qué pasará cuando Bellatrix se despierte la mañana siguiente con Hermione en su cama, especialmente con todo lo sucedido en el capítulo anterior? Tachán, tacháaan…**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que me comentéis lo que sentís y pensáis, lo que os parece. A lxs que habéis comentado, muchíiiiiiiiisimas gracias por ello, por ese apoyo maravilloso. Sí, yo personalmente creo que los mejores fics son aquellos en los que realmente el/la autor/a se nota que le ha puesto un mimo y un respeto y un tiempo a su fanfic, aquellos en los que se nota que no han apresurado las cosas innecesariamente para llegar al punto que más interesa (lo sexual). Es decir, aquellos en los que se nota que ha habido una preocupación por la maduración paulatina y auténtica de la relación amorosa entre los/las protagonistas. Por eso, yo personalmente no he querido apresurar las cosas y hacer que mantengan YA, corriendo, una relación sexual. Considero que, de pasar algo así en la realidad, nadie tendría sexo desaforado en seguida con esa persona que apenas conocen, es de lógica y, tal y como muestra Bellatrix en el capítulo anterior, se trata de respeto mutuo, es una cosa que ha de nacer del consentimiento mutuo. Somos algo más que instinto y, eso, creo que es algo que muchxs autorxs olvidan en sus fics, donde solo acabas encontrando argumentos violentos sexualmente hablando, así como tremendamente patriarcales. Gran error, puesto que llegas a muchas personas y hay que intentar promover buenos valores sobre el respeto, la tolerancia, la sororidad entre las mujeres, su fuerza física y mental… entre lxs lectorxs.**

**¡Un saludo!**

**Ladyyuukiblack.**


	6. Chapter 6

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SUMMARY: **_Omegaverse. –Firma y serás libre-Murmuró Bellatrix Lestrange, inclinándose sobre la mesa y estirando hacia ella el contrato matrimonial, sus ojos traspasándola tras aquellas redondas y oscuras gafas-Sin ataduras, sin restricciones, sin ciclos de calor vergonzosos y tortuosos que te unan a cualquier alfa… Firma y las dos saldremos ganando, Granger…-Dijo, arrastrando las letras._

_**N/A: **__Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todos los derechos pertenecen a su auténtica autora, JK Rowling._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**OMEGAVERSE: TOCANDO EL CIELO**

**CAPÍTULO VI: ARDIENDO EN TI, CONTIGO**

Tumbada cómodamente en la cama de Bellatrix, Hermione, arrebujada entre el calor de su alfa y las suaves sábanas blancas, no pudo evitar dejar que su mente viajara muy lejos, más allá del lecho, más allá del techo, más allá de las cortinas de la habitación. Sujeta apretadamente entre los brazos de la bruja, un brazo bajo su cabeza, otro sobre su cadera, los pies entrelazados… se sintió segura y extrañamente feliz. Algo confusa por la actitud distante de la morena de ojos de cuervo tras su viaje de luna de miel, pero ahora confortada por la certeza soterrada y poderosa de que aunque esta había querido mantener las distancias con ella a toda costa, finalmente no había podido mantener sus barreras erigidas contra ella. No tras despertar bruscamente entre sus brazos, con las pupilas dilatadas en la oscuridad, sujetándola como si necesitara aferrarse a ella para no caer al abismo extraño que la había estado consumiendo en sueños. No tras dejar que todo su agotado cuerpo cayera sobre ella como quien ha pasado cien años caminando por el desierto.

Arriesgando una leve mirada sobre su hombro, la omega bruja vislumbró si esta todavía seguía dormida o si, por el contrario, debido al tren de sus pensamientos, había despertado. Como no fue así, Hermione comenzó a girar lentamente sobre ella misma y se colocó frente a Bellatrix… _Tan hermosa_, se dijo sin poder evitarlo, persiguiendo sus rasgos bajo una nueva luz. Tan fuerte y tenaz. Tan misteriosa. Tan suya… Levantó una mano, despacio y de forma gentil, como quien teme ahuyentar una bandada de aves de sus ramas, plantó sus dedos por su rostro y lo trazó al compás de su calmada respiración. Primero sus cejas, pasando por las mejillas, después la nariz y finalmente su boca. Pensándolo bien, Bellatrix no la había vuelto a besar… en siglos. Y quería que la besara. De nuevo, otra vez.

Se mordió los labios, indecisa. Finalmente, en un arranque de valentía, la bruja se inclinó sobre el rostro dormido y plácido de la morena y, suavemente, la besó. Sus labios estaban calientes. _Suaves y calientes_, apreció. Hermione se echó hacia atrás y sonrió como si repentinamente las ganas de reír fueran superiores a ella. Apretó sus propios labios, escondió su rostro contra los pechos de la alfa e intentó suprimir una ristra de risas incontroladas. Se sentía audaz. Como no lo había sido jamás en la vida. ¿Por qué podía ser eso? ¿Qué había cambiado de pronto? Aspiró su olor, colocando la punta de su nariz contra su cuello y complaciéndose con su aroma.

-¿Te lo pasas bien?-Preguntó la voz adormecida de Bellatrix, sobresaltándola.

-¡Oh, Merlín!-Saltó la omega, con las mejillas arreboladas y repentinamente intimidada por su voz. Se echó ligeramente para atrás y la observó a los ojos, como impactada y completamente en silencio.

Bellatrix le devolvió la mirada. Una mirada entre pensativa, recelosa y ligeramente excitada. Se aclaró la garganta y volviendo a fijar sus orbes castañas en la yugular palpitante de su alfa, dijo en voz muy queda, tras algunos interminables y eternos segundos de silencio matutino:

-En cierto modo… te he echado de menos…-Comenzó, mordiéndose los labios-No he sabido de ti en semanas. Estaba empezando a pensar que quizá me habías rechazado. Que lo sucedido… que lo que… pasó, te había disgustado y que no ibas a volver a dirigirme la palabra.

La alfa siguió mirándola directamente a los ojos, sin cambiar ni un ápice su postura o su rostro. Tan solo permaneció donde estaba, observándola y analizando sus palabras. Hermione podía escuchar los engranajes ágiles e inteligentes de sus palabras calando en ella, de forma limpia y sigilosa, como siempre parecía ocurrir. Sin embargo, mientras la omega continuaba hablando y dejando que su lengua siguiera su curso en su discurso, la alfa alzó una de sus manos y acarició su mandíbula, repasando la suavidad de su cálida piel con las yemas de sus dedos. Marcando la seda bajo su tacto con cierta fuerza, como si quisiera memorizarla y encender el deseo como lo haría el fuego frente a la pólvora en el suelo.

-Siempre tan ocupada, sin tiempo para nada. Ni para hablar, ni para siquiera mirarme a la cara-Se lamentó Hermione, todavía sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos-Siempre reunida, siempre en el despacho, siempre atendiendo otras… cosas…

Bellatrix la cortó inclinándose sobre ella, colocando su rostro a milímetros del suyo, aunque sin besarla. Apartó ligeramente las sábanas y se colocó encima de Hermione, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo en el espacio entre sus piernas, las cuales se abrieron inconscientemente para su alfa. Rozó su nariz con la suya, la deslizó lentamente por encima de sus mejillas y justo después la presionó contra su cuello, justo bajo el punto entre la mandíbula y su cuello. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido y se aferró a la morena, sintiendo sus hormonas elevarse en el aire.

Bellatrix levantó el rostro hacia ella, ahora con las manos bajando por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar el extremo de su camisón y poco a poco lo alzó hasta dejarlo justo bajo su barbilla. Arrebolada, la castaña se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba completamente desnuda bajo el escrutinio y las manos largas y estilizadas de su mujer; fueron como besos de mariposa. Como satén sobre su piel. Los labios de Bellatrix bajaron por su esternón, mientras sus manos agarraban sus pechos. La punta de sus pezones rosados se alzaron contra las palmas de aquellas manos y todo su ser se puso de punta, como si hubiese sido atravesada por un rayo. Se arqueó sobre la cama y dejó que siguiera besándola, tortuosamente. Cuando la lengua traviesa de su alfa salió para rastrear el sendero que habían descubierto sus labios, volvió a gemir, ansiando más. Queriendo más… Y cuando la parte plana de esta, húmeda y resbaladiza, se enredó en sus pezones, mientras sus manos pasaban a acariciar su pubis y su vulva, empezó a sentir cómo su núcleo comenzaba a arder. Como quien enciende una hoguera.

La bruja alzó su boca de sus pechos, ahora sensibles y estimulados, humedecidos por su saliva. La miró y esta vez, centrando sus pupilas oscuras en su boca entreabierta y quejumbrosa, bajó su rostro y la besó, pegándose completamente a ella. Alimentándose de sus labios, acariciando aquellos otros labios ahora henchidos de sangre y empapados en su esencia, pasando la palma de la mano por toda su vulva varias veces, calentándola, excitándola, masajeándola. Una y otra vez, endureciendo su clítoris a través del frotamiento, hasta que por fin pasó un par de dedos por encima y después por los lados, haciendo un movimiento de tijera que tiraba de la sensible y erecta piel del capuchón del clítoris. Creando fricción, más calor, más… Hermione de despegó de la boca de Bellatrix, echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada y se extendió todavía más bajo las sábanas, buscando más contacto. Buscando la liberación. No podía parar de gemir. No con su parte más sensible siendo magistralmente acariciada, con el cuerpo de Bellatrix pegado al suyo, simulando el coito, balanceando sus caderas contra las suyas y su cuello siendo amado a través de succiones que oscilaban entre lo suave y lo duro. Una combinación de placer/dolor letal…

-Be… Bellatrix…-Gimió Hermione, volviéndose loca, hiper estimulada por todas partes. Por sus pechos, por su cuello, por sus muslos, por su vulva.

De repente, sobresaltándola, Bellatrix agarró con ambas manos sus muslos y los empujó contra su tronco superior por las rodillas, dejándola expuesta a su mirada y a su propio cuerpo. Esta la miró de nuevo a los ojos, seriamente, alzando una de sus elegantes cejas, mientras dejaba que sus largos cabellos oscuros las encerraran eróticamente en una cortina de hebras ondulantes y suaves. Se posicionó completamente pegada a ella, sintiendo sus genitales pegados a los suyos y aguantando las ganas de adentrarse en su interior. De perderse en ella.

-¿Te apetece?-Le preguntó, con el aliento caliente y acelerado, excitada, lamiéndose los labios.

Hermione se quedó momentáneamente en shock. Sin embargo, sintiendo que iba a explotar y que estaba preparada para ello, asintió, buscando de nuevo sus besos.

-Sí, sí-Afirmó vocalmente, besándola y entrelazando sus lenguas entre sí con pasión.

Bellatrix se puso la pierna derecha de Hermione por encima de uno de sus hombros y estiró la otra hacia un lado, abriéndola todavía más para ella. Queriéndola completamente expuesta. Se subió el camisón por las caderas, colocó su mano libre sobre su excitación despierta y dolorida y empujó hacia su conducto vaginal, sin forzar, tan solo deslizándose por entre los pliegues de su sexo, empapándose de su esencia, para después volver a presionar con calma contra aquel lugar que palpitaba por ella. Relamiéndose los labios, se colocó sobre el cuerpo de la castaña y juntó sus frentes, ambas bebiendo mutuamente de su aliento. Entonces empujó del todo, muy poco a poco, pero ya no deambulando ni dando vueltas, hasta que por fin estuvo dentro.

Ambas soltaron un suspiro, dividido entre el alivio y el placer. Siempre habían dicho que todas las primeras veces eran difíciles, y lo cierto es que Hermione se sentía completamente invadida y extraña, algo sofocada, con una confusa sensación de estiramiento y cierto dolor, puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero se sentía bien. Excitada, embotada, feliz. Se sentía bien... y cuando la bruja comenzó a mecerlas en sincronía, creando todavía más fricción, casi sintió la urgencia de dejar rodar sus ojos hacia atrás para dejarlos en blanco. Bellatrix aceleró el ritmo y mientras la besaba, volvió a acariciar su punto más importante. Magistralmente, con sapiencia, con esmero, con pasión y con mimo, como quien venera una piedra preciosa. Haciéndola más dura, haciéndola crecer. Hasta que explotó y no pudo soportar más la presión entre su núcleo y su interior.

Gritó, gritó hasta que se quedó ronca, y alucinó cuando a través de sus contracciones sintió un crecimiento en la parte última de Bellatrix, que la expandió todavía más, anudándola, mientras que se dejaba verter en ella, caliente y en cantidad, como si su cuerpo, dominante y preparado para ello, quisiera asegurar el éxito de su acoplamiento. Se quedó quieta, descendiendo desde las alturas y la escuchó respirar aceleradamente contra su oído, jadeante, exhausta. Casi como si hubiese corrido una maratón interminable.

Se hizo el silencio tras varios minutos, en los que Hermione se sintió entumecer, todavía en su amplia posición sobre la cama y bajo el cuerpo de la alfa. Finalmente, tras ese lapso de tiempo, Bellatrix salió cuidadosa de su interior y se colocó a su lado en la cama, con el camisón igual de arrebujado contra su barbilla que ella y con un deje de placidez pintado en el rostro. Eso había sido… alucinante. Masivo. Como el big bang.

-Oh, Morgana…-Gimió la castaña, sintiéndose deshuesada y felizmente saciada.

Bellatrix se echó a reír y, moviéndose sobre ella una vez más, con renovada fortaleza, se colocó sobre su expuesto cuerpo y la besó. Interminablemente. Sedienta. Yendo a por más. Juntas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Así que quieres aprender?-Le preguntó Bellatrix, desde el vestidor, completamente desnuda. A su lado, una igualmente desnuda Hermione Granger, la miraba sentada en la cama, fijando la atención en la bruja gloriosamente desnuda.

-Sí… Creo que siempre he querido aprender, pero nunca se me ha dado la oportunidad. Si bien en casa me dejaron tener toda la educación que quise, mis padres estaban en contra de que yo quisiera aprender ciertas artes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo-Explicó esta, trenzando su cabello no sin cierto nerviosismo, meditabunda, dubitativa-Lo consideraban algo _demasiado_ rudo para mí.

Bellatrix la miró brevemente, abandonando su enorme vestidor y acercándose a la castaña. No había esperado que Hermione tuviera algún interés por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Apartó la mano de la chapucera trenza y tiró de ella con cierta fuerza, para que esta dejara de enfocarse en pensamientos poco productivos. Cuando le devolvió la mirada, se aproximó a su rostro y le susurró, casi besándola en los labios…

-Ya había pensado en ello-La sorprendió, trazando un amago de sonrisa, elevando su comisura izquierda.

-Ya habías pensado en ello-Repitió Hermione, confusa, perpleja y sorprendida. Entre sus dedos se hallaban los tirabuzones de su ahora deshecha trenza, entrelazados como serpientes entre los elegantes apéndices de la bruja.

-¿Recuerdas cuando intentaron marcarte?-Preguntó la morena, probando la elasticidad de sus rizos, apretándolos y soltándolos en la palma de su mano. La miraba fijamente.

-Sí…-Susurró Hermione, bajando sus ojos con aprensión y asco, repelida por el escalofrío que le produjo el recuerdo.

-Bien, pues eso no volverá a pasar-Sentenció Bellatrix, soltando su cabello y agarrando su nuca con decisión, repentinamente, sobresaltándola y provocando que sus miradas volvieran unirse. Parecía seria, mortalmente seria. Tragó saliva y contuvo el aliento, sintiendo su proximidad-No volverá a pasar-Repitió, esperando una afirmación por su parte.

-No volverá a pasar-Estuvo de acuerdo Hermione, esbozando una suave sonrisa.

Bellatrix se impulsó hacia adelante y tomó sus labios con los suyos, disfrutando de ella. Bajo el calor de la pasión recién desatada, la levantó de la cama, se sentó ella en su lugar y con calma, la dejó aposentada sobre sus caderas a horcajadas. La agarró por ambos lados del cuello y con tono firme, de nuevo a milímetros de su rostro, dijo:

-No, no volverá a pasar-Sentenció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Muy bien, Granger-Espetó la alfa con tono juguetón, abriendo las puertas del gimnasio de la mansión con un simple movimiento fluido de su varita retorcida-Por aquí-Señaló, cerrando las puertas con otro movimiento y dirigiéndose directamente hacia la derecha, frente a una larga cajonera negra. Allí, sobre un soporte para varitas bellamente intrincado con oro y perlas ónix, dejó reposar su preciada varita con reverencia y procedió a abrir uno de los cajones, que pasó a abrirse para ella al detectar su presencia.

Hermione se había quedado completamente sin habla. Sabía que la mansión era antigua y que contaba, por tanto, con cientos de años de historia. Pero aquello… superaba todo cuanto había leído en sus libros. La sala era inmensa. Parecida a un gran salón, el típico salón donde la gente se reuniría para celebrar grandes banquetes y bailes, pero este había sido reconvertido en una especie de colosal gimnasio privado. El suelo era negro, de mármol, pulido, brillante, cristalino; las paredes igualmente oscuras; los ventanales altos y espigados cubiertos por gruesas cortinas de satén; los techos, inundados de gigantescas y estilizadas arañas de cristal; en cada esquina, majestuosas esculturas de mármol blanco que le robaron el aliento por su belleza. Finalmente, en el centro de toda la estancia, una especie de espacio dividido. Por un lado, una zona para la lucha sobre arena. Por el otro, una parte destinada al ejercicio individual, con pesas y otro tipo de materiales para la musculación y la resistencia.

-Bien-La sobresaltó Bellatrix-Deja tu varita en este otro soporte-Le señaló, mientras se ponía lo que parecían ser unos guantes negros sin los dedos, reforzados por los nudillos-Vamos.

-¿Has… practicado mucho, aquí?-Balbuceó la omega, algo intimidada, acercándose al mueble y dejando su varita sobre el soporte destinado para ella.

-Prefiero la excitación de una buena pelea en público, pero sí-Respondió ella, recolocándose el cabello perfectamente trenzado sobre la espalda, dirigiéndolas a ambas hacia el centro.

-¿Peleas en público?-Preguntó Hermione sorprendida, sintiendo un gusanillo de curiosidad por dentro, rascando de nuevo sobre su consciencia-¿Dónde?-Quiso saber, intrigada, observándola calentar.

Bellatrix ignoró la pregunta, tan solo mirándola fijamente y chasqueando los dedos. De pronto, un muñeco salió flotando de una esquina y se posicionó frente a ella, empuñando una varita. A Hermione, aquello, por alguna extraña razón, le pareció terreno vedado. ¿Por qué no quería… contarle en qué lugar peleaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Se trataba de algo ilegal? ¿Algo _secreto_?... ¿Qué tan indiscreta podía llegar a ser una pregunta tan _inofensiva_? Se preguntó por dentro, callando y observándola, imitando sus movimientos hasta que sintió su cuerpo caliente y flexible.

-Atenta, Granger-Volvió a llamarla, entonando su apellido con lengua sibilina.

Bellatrix tomó una honda respiración y de un ágil salto se metió en el circuito arenoso. Frente a ella, el muñeco sin vida se posicionó y, tras otro chasquido de la bruja, este cobró vida, como si realmente se tratase de un ser humano. Concretamente un mago alto, fibroso, aparentemente enfadado, por su ceño fruncido. La bruja esperó a que su contrincante se pusiera en marcha y, cuando comenzó a esgrimir su varita con furia, como si tratara de hacerla pedazos a cruciatus y avadas, esta comenzó a blandir su cuerpo como una auténtica amazona. Esquivando cada uno de sus hechizos, aplacándolos con su propio núcleo mágico interior y aproximándose como tan solo una estratega lo haría. Difuminándose a su alrededor con sigilo, con velocidad, con pericia y con las pupilas negras clavadas en su objetivo. Como una nube de polvo, como un borrón de tinta, como el filo de una navaja. Impresionada, Hermione observó cómo Bellatrix se defendía y atacaba, limpiamente, magistralmente, para finalmente posicionarse tras el supuesto mago y agarrarle la cara con determinación; una mano sobre la frente, la otra en su mandíbula. _1, 2, 3_.

Un golpe seco y…

El cuello del hombre emitió un repugnante sonido y cayó contra el suelo. Todo su peso dando de bruces contra la arena humedecida por el sudor y la sangre producida durante el combate. La bruja alfa, con la respiración tan solo ligeramente alterada, flexionó sus manos varias veces y se aproximó a la barandilla de madera, gruesa y oscura, mirándola atentamente y colocando su cuerpo contra esta, como esperándola.

Eso había sido… _increíble_…

-Morgana… eso ha sido…-Balbuceó la omega, acercándose a la morena y colocando sus manos sobre la amplia superficie de la madera-Increíble. Es decir…-Siguió balbuceando, impresionada.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Preparada?-Preguntó ella, agarrándola de la nuca y juntando sus rostros.

Hermione se mordió el labio y asintió, ansiosa por aprender.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban disfrutando del entrenamiento. Plenamente, intensamente. Bellatrix era dura, pero la castaña jamás dudó en seguir sus explicaciones e instrucciones, pues confiaba en ella. A todas luces sabía lo que hacía. Morgana, había sido letal en su demostración, rompiéndole el cuello y varias costillas al pobre muñeco, que volvió a su verdadera forma con un _finnite_. La impulsaba hacia delante, hacía que su corazón latiese más fuerte, la desafiaba y la llevaba al límite. Sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros, sobre sus lumbares, sobre sus muslos. Demostrándole cómo se hacía, corrigiendo posturas e imperfecciones.

Hermione dio un descuidado paso en falso, tuvo un traspié y acabó de bruces contra la pared del gimnasio. Allí mismo, al instante, Bellatrix aferró sus manos contra la misma y, mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo, sintió cómo esta le abría las piernas con un puntapié, golpeando su tobillo y obligándola a extender sus extremidades sobre el suelo. Ambas jadeaban, con el corazón en la garganta y los vellos de punta.

-Bellatrix…-Jadeó Hermione, con la frente descansando contra la pared.

De pronto, las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron con un estruendo. Un hombre con uniforme de la casa entró sin permiso y le extendió a toda prisa un sobre hacia Bellatrix.

-Correo _urgente_, Maa'aam.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO… **

_**LA CURIOSIDAD MATÓ AL GATO.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**LadyYuukiBlack.**_


End file.
